Luces de Neón
by Viko W
Summary: Ella quería encontrar el amor. Él ganar dinero y escapar. Ambos que podrían salir bien librados.
1. Esa rutina que se acaba

**Advertencias: **ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esa rutina que se acaba.**

Rosa eglanteria o mosqueta. Generalmente crece en los bosques en estado silvestre. Posee un delicioso aroma, los aceites de su semilla son usados para fines cosméticos. Familia de las rosáceas. Bonita, linda, con un significado que le permite destacar unos cuantos lugares entre las flores silvestres.

Hannah cerró el pequeño folleto de mala gana. No tenía ni la menor idea del por qué estaba leyendo aquello a esa hora y en un lugar como ese.

…O quizás sí la tenía.

Miró disimuladamente al hombre a unos cuantos lugares de la barra. Alrededor de una media hora que había estado mirándola y ella intentaba pasar de él fingiendo que le importaba el tríptico que tenía en manos. Era molesto, en realidad no había ido al bar con intenciones de terminar en el departamento de algún tipo –_no esa noche-_. Sólo deseaba des estresarse un poco de la vida de oficinista sin rasgarse las medias o perder las bragas. Las botellas de múltiples colores le hicieron un guiño tentándola a sumergirse en su amargo sabor. El alcohol no era bien recibido en su cuerpo pero aun así solía beber lo suficiente como para acabar con una espantosa resaca.

Echó otro vistazo. El hombre continuaba acechándola. Se sintió tentada a sacar de nuevo el folleto y fingir que le importaba, pero era demasiado molesto hacerlo y no estaba de humor como para repetirlo. Entonces, finalmente él se puso de pie y caminó hacia su asiento. Lucía como un pavo real. Uno de plumas negras. Demasiado confiando con una sonrisa prepotente. A Hannah no le gustaban ese tipo de hombres. Ya no. Siempre recurrían a las mismas artimañas que ella ya había logrado memorizar, lo único que variaba era el patrón que usaban. A veces se preguntaba si es que los hombres, en algún punto de su vida, recurrían a clases de coqueteo en donde les instruían para acercarse a una mujer. Porque, de nuevo, siempre era igual.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

Y ahí estaba, el primer avance de algo que no funcionaría. Hannah volteó a verlo sin decir palabra.

—Lo lamento—sonrió galantemente situándose a su lado—. Te he estado mirando por un rato y simplemente tenía que venir a saludar.

—No había necesidad de hacerlo. —escupió coronándose la reina de la Antártida.

Él pareció disfrutar de la respuesta.

—Todo lo contrario. Creo que es descortés mirar a una mujer y no tener las agallas para preguntar su nombre.

Frunció el ceño. Le hartaba esa basura.

Justo después él se presentó. Hannah decidió olvidar el nombre. No le apetecía tener en sus archivos algo que jamás le sería de utilidad. Además, como se había dicho, no venía por un hombre. Apresuró el vaso de jugo a su boca. Larry el _bartender_, era el responsable y el único que le servía semejante cosa. Sabe que ella no bebe… no en días laborales. Cruzaron miradas, un instante, casi como si fuera algo casual. No era así. Ella le dijo con sus ojos azules que el tipo que la estaba abordando le jodía demasiado. Él le sonrió con la mirada, con un brillo malicioso, casi riéndose de aquella estúpida escena que se había venido repitiendo desde hace un par de semanas. Hannah suspiró débilmente.

Datos como trabajo e ingresos le fueron proporcionados con maestría. No sonaba mal, lástima que su interés estuviera por debajo del cero. Le tomó varios minutos deshacerse de su mal humor sin ser tan grosera con el hombre de traje negro. Ella le dio su nombre luego de no mucho, en parte porque este se deshacía en un vano intento por impresionarla. Hablaron un poco más. Él habló. Hannah se limitó a escuchar y de vez en cuando pronunciaba una que otra frase de no más de cuatro palabras. Miró en dirección contraria al sujeto, contemplando la escasa luz que despedía la zona VIP del bar. Sintió la mano de su 'acompañante' tocar la suya propia. No intentó alejarlo, entendería que había fracasado.

—Pienso que eres una mujer muy atractiva, Hannah. Demasiado.

Guardó silencio. Nuevamente su mal humor regresaba. ¿Atractiva dijo? Vaya, el hombre le disparaba con descaro. Con ese tono sugestivo que empezaba a usar no le sorprendería que comenzase a enumerar lo que le llamaba la atención en ella. Partiendo por sus senos que nadie pasaba por alto. Hannah mordió el interior de su labio. Su busto, eso era. Siempre robándose la vista del sexo opuesto. Y no que fuese un complejo, por lo general los amaba y enorgullecía de sus atributos. Sabiendo utilizarlos eran armas poderosas, aunque a la fecha no le hubiesen conseguido lo que en verdad quería. Lo que ahora parecía disgustarle era el hecho de estar perdiendo el tiempo con aquel abogado que luchaba por no soltar un vulgar "tengamos sexo".

Tomó el jugo con la otra mano y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de volver la vista hacia aquel lugar. Pensar que decenas de veces estuvo allí, en compañía de atractivos hombres de buena posición, siendo mimada. Suspiró, incapaz de ser escuchada por la música que momentos antes comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

Hannah sonrió a penas al identificar el verdadero significado de aquella pregunta. Hora de terminarlo.

—Sí.—respondió poco después poniéndose de pie. El hombre le sonrió sacando la billetera.

—Yo pago.

—Así debe ser.

El tipo tras la barra elevó una ceja, tomando el billete.

—¿Tiene prisa?—preguntó mirando el papel moneda.

—Eso parece.—respondió al notar como miraba el efectivo, casi como si fuese una especie de bicho indeseable.

—Pues va a tener que esperar. A no ser que diga "guarde el cambio".

Hannah sonrió de forma casi imperceptible a su cómplice y sacando el dinero exacto de su propia cuenta, lo depositó sobre la barra. Sino fuera porque Larry tuviera el mal hábito de aspirar una cantidad 'decente' como él lo decía, de _polvo de hada_, tal vez habría aceptado su invitación de salir por allí.

—Hasta luego Larry.

Escuchó al hombre quejarse. Larry soltó una carcajada. Hannah continuó hasta la salida. Chasqueó la lengua al cruzar el umbral de luces de neón. _Ahg_. Vaya. Fue de lo peor. Había sido la noche más aburrida de su vida, tediosa y sofocante. Hizo un gesto amargo. El fresco de la noche le dio en la cara haciendo mover suavemente sus largos cabellos. Respiró profundo. Era suficiente de eso. Ya no era tan joven como antes. No era más la ingenua tonta fácil de engañar y envolver. Reprimió un suspiro y con mirada melancólica se encaminó a su auto.

Podía ver aun las luces del sitio llamando por nuevos clientes y atrayendo a curiosos. Hannah al igual que el resto había mordido el anzuelo, pero su cebo ahora se trataba sólo de migajas. Volvió la cabeza al frente retomando el paso. Sus tacones hacían eco en las calles parcialmente vacías. La madrugada, al igual que muchas otras veces la había tomado, casi como en una rutina tediosa y sofocante. Se sintió tentada a fumar un cigarrillo. Que alivio que desde hacía un par de meses lo había dejado y remplazado el hábito con bastoncitos de goma. No que fuera una fumadora empedernida, más bien solía ser debido al estrés. Estrés que para últimos meses estaba en su apogeo. Un par de prostitutas aparecieron en la esquina. Hannah ni siquiera volteó a verlas aun cuando entre vulgaridades le ofrecieron servicio. Si lo que andaba buscando pudiera encontrarlo en cualquier tipo que le cobrara por sexo su búsqueda habría terminado hace años. Sacó las llaves del auto estacionado a mitad de cuadra y haciendo dos clicks consecutivos quitó la alarma.

Jamás le había gustado usar el estacionamiento de aquel bar-club. Prefería correr el riesgo y caminar a des horas. Sintió la temperatura descender. Se detuvo un momento, sosteniendo la manija... Sí, de ese modo le gustaba. Caminar sola. Estar sola.

"_Sola."_

Miró el cielo antes de subir al automóvil. Estrellado, tan azul, tan oscuro…

… las escasas nubes.

Hannah apretó los labios.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no…? Si tan sólo tuviera una pequeña pista para saber la respuesta. O saber si sería capaz de encontrar eso que hasta ahora buscaba. Si únicamente lo encontrara…

El frío metal contra sus dedos. La música a lo lejos. El frío. Hannah abrió la puerta.

_*suspiro* _

Ya no más. Se rendía.

Condujo hasta su departamento. Le quedaban alrededor de tres horas de sueño. Aprovecharía dos. Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y no deseaba llevárselos al trabajo, allá existía toda una montaña de ellos. Subió las escaleras. El maldito elevador continuaba fuera de servicio, de no arreglarlo pronto se mudaría sin pensárselo. Era una suerte que viviera en el tercer piso, sin embargo, terminó quitándose las zapatillas cuando llegó al segundo piso. Estiró los dedos de los pies. Comenzaba a perder condición física. Necesitaba salir a caminar más a menudo. Intentaría hacerlo por las tardes…

Para cuando dieron las seis apenas había logrado dormir poco más de una hora. A Hannah le costó una eternidad salir de la cama y otra más para llegar a la cocina. Encendió la cafetera, desayunaría en la oficina. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, estaba medio dormida y tenía frío. Escuchó su móvil sonar. No recordaba haber programado la alarma, ni siquiera haberse trenzado el cabello. Diablos, ¿qué sucedía con ella? Aun conservaba esas terribles ganas por continuar holgazaneando bajo el edredón, mirar el televisor durante horas, comer papitas con helado de fresa y dulces empalagosos. Tal vez era la crisis de los treinta. Corrección, de los casi treinta. Todavía no llegaba al pico de la soledad y la completa incertidumbre, aun estaba a un año. Su rostro se descompuso. Sí, claro, aun le quedaba tiempo…

Aquel no era el mejor momento para pensar en la terrible situación existencial en la que se encontraba. No, no, debía alistarse para ira al trabajo a sentarse tras su escritorio por unos breves instantes antes de romperse los tacones corriendo de aquí para allá tras su jefe, recordándole cada maldita cosa que debía hacer. Suspiró. A veces sólo deseaba revertir esa amargura que tenía por vivir sin conocer lo que la mayoría de sus compañeras y conocidas tenían (esa maldita cosa que parecía evadirla siempre a ella). Shopi estaba por casarse y Margaret iba a tener a un bebé.

"Casarse, hijos… tener un hombre"

Los cuestionamientos dramáticos revolotearon a su alrededor. Hannah curvó los labios de forma melancólica.

…En verdad, era muy temprano para comenzar con esa jodida rutina. Con pesar entró a la ducha deshaciendo el extraño trenzado y sin darse cuenta abrió la llave del agua fría.

(…)

El elevador se abrió con un _ding_.

—¿Es broma? ¿Cinco minutos antes?

Hannah lo ignoró echándose un largo mechón de cabello tras la oreja, dejando su abrigo sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa? Has estado extraña últimamente.

—No comiences Mark. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes. —Mark, desde su asiento señaló una pila de archivos. Hannah enarcó una ceja.

—Eso es tu trabajo.

—¿Oh, sí? Vaya, estaré olvidando deberes.

El computador frente suyo pasó del negro al azul seguido de la pantalla de inicio. Bien, así comenzaba otro arduo día laboral.

(…)

Pasaban de las siete. Hannah masajeó su cuello. Su hora de salida había terminado desde hacía varias horas atrás. Oyó pasos. Otra compañera de trabajo se hallaba allí. Margaret le saludó desde la puerta. En realidad se asomó a verificar si aun había alguien dentro de la oficina. Hannah le dirigió una mirada cansada y entonces Margaret, de cabello negro y zapatos de tacón bajo, le devolvió una sonrisa. Aun no se le notaba el vientre abultado pero cualquier mujer perspicaz, de buen ojo, vería los pequeños grandes detalles que delataban la nueva condición.

Hannah se levantó.

—No imaginé que serías tú—dijo sacando una barra de arroz inflado y miel de su bolso—. Hannah, si continuas trabajando de este modo vas a estropearte.

—Y por eso he terminado por hoy—hizo una pausa mientras acomodaba sus cosas—. Por otro lado, puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

La otra mujer rió acercándose a ella.

—Eso no aplica a mí. Te has estado quedando tan tarde desde hace un tiempo, deberías dejar el papeleo acumular como el resto.

—Eso es…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Jamás sería algo que la derecha Hannah haría. Lo sé—mordió la golosina y dio media vuelta—. Toma vacaciones. Las necesitas.

Vacaciones. Anafeloz se colocó el bolso en el hombro. Sí, vacaciones sonaban bien. Sin embargo, estuviera allí o en China, la cosa sería la misma. Margaret caminó hacia la puerta. Iría con el padre de su futuro hijo. Ese tal Jhon del que hasta el momento y con un bebe en camino no le había propuesto matrimonio y Margaret siempre le defendía diciendo que aquello no era más que un sofisma (personalmente, Hannah no pensaba en el matrimonio como si fuese una falacia, pero el punto era que "Jhon" temía al compromiso).

—Estoy bien así.

Margaret se detuvo, viéndola por encima del hombro.

—Si tú lo dices… apaga las luces al salir.

Hannah asintió y la despidió agitando suavemente la mano. Cuando escuchó las pisadas de la otra mujer desvanecerse, soltó un suspiró molesto, una exhalación pesada. Y así, su día estaba completo. Una plática con Margaret, ver los signos de su embarazo, tener en cuenta gracias a _eso_ que ella no había concebido mágicamente, sino gracias a un hombre… un hombre que evidentemente a ella (Hannah) le faltaba. Hizo un berrinche en medio de la oficina dando un pisotón. La vida era tan injusta.

—Maldita sea.

Apretó los dientes y de nuevo su edad apareció frente a ella flotando en el aire de manera intangible. La depresión la abordó con increíble rapidez. La evolución del numero dos y el cero que sustituiría a ese nueve le hicieron sentir vieja. La vida joven la abandonaba a pasos agigantados sin haberse realizado aún. Hannah se tambaleó dramáticamente hasta la salida. La noche sería gris en su enorme cama vacía.

(_Un par de horas más tarde en su enorme cama vacía_)

Se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza. No podía dormir. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Hannah se sentó en el borde. ¿Qué había de malo en ella? ¿Ya no resultaba atractiva? No, más bien habría que reformular esa última pregunta: ¿No resultaba atractiva para quien estaba del otro lado del hilo rojo? Se sintió estúpida ante tal cuestionamiento. Estúpida, vieja y depresiva. Su belleza no iba a durar por siempre. Se sentía al borde del abismo. Anafeloz se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Hace un par de años atrás no figuraba en ella el pensamiento de conseguir un hombre para sentirse realizada. Estaba agradecida con su trabajo y nada la hacía más feliz que ser independiente. Y ahora, en ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera quedarse sola. Retiró las manos con lentitud. Hannah miró el techo y esta vez no vio nada. Su mente no dibujó más figuras inexistentes. Colocó sus manos sobre el vientre y cerró los ojos un momento. Entonces se lo preguntó por primera vez, ¿cómo sería…? Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Cómo sería sentir las _mariposas_?

Pensó en todos aquellos que conocía, en su parte confidente. Había escuchado tanto de sus dos amigas. Ilusiones, fantasías alocadas, palabras sin sentido que encerraban mucho. Había oído y presenciado la evolución de aquello que ellas llamaban amor cada que le relataban desde los inocentes encuentros hasta las noches encendidas (a las que Hannah fingía hacer oídos sordos).

_Amor_…

Hannah no conocía el amor. Nunca se había enamorado. Estaba vacía y el charco de superficialidad que era deseaba transformarse en un océano.

"_¿Pero…?"_

¿Cómo sin la persona correcta? ¿De qué forma?

Una fila de cuestionamientos marchó aprisa por su cabeza. Se sintió mareada, confusa y el miedo surgió ensalzado de más preguntas.

Saboreó el temor en sus labios. Sabía a soledad e incertidumbre… aquel que tanto detestaba.

_¡Paff!_

Arrojó la almohada fuera de la cama y decidió hacerles frente a las dudas que la acosaban. Sería una noche larga, pensó. _Muy larga_. Miró el reloj cerca de la cama._ Hmm_. Mejor prepararía café. Caminó hasta la cocina no sin antes tomar lápiz y papel. Vaciaría todas aquellas preguntas en él e intentaría responderlas siendo lo más franca posible. Encendió el interruptor. El cuarto lucía abandonado. No por el hecho de que no visitara con frecuencia su propia cocina, sino que se veía vacía. Comparada con la sala y la recamara, la cocina carecía de electrodomésticos. Poseía los esenciales pero no aquellos que dieran ese toque hogareño del que rebosaban las de sus compañeras. Hizo una anotación sobre eso en la hoja.

"Comprar un tostador"

Poco después encendió la cafetera. Por un instante dudó en si debía preparar té o el café que se había prometido. Hizo un mohín y tomó el frasco de cafeína con sabor canela.

Pasó largo rato escribiendo y ocupó poco más de tres hojas. Para cuando sus parpados comenzaron a ceder Hannah ya no sabía lo que escribía. Se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse directo a la habitación. Se tumbó sobre la cama envolviéndose entre las frescas sabanas. Un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente antes de perderse en los confines de la inconciencia.

Sobre la mesa, escrito con letra poco legible, Hannah había escrito:

"Quiero encontrarlo y que me encuentre…"

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño. Cortaba rosas en un enorme jardín y el viento elevaba los pétalos sueltos por encima de su cabeza. Hannah besó una de ellas impregnando los pétalos de labial. Sonrió con delicadeza aspirando el suave aroma. Una voz la llamaba.

«Hannah… Hannah… »

Ese tono. El sonido. El eco.

«Mi señor…»

Cuando despertó, el aroma a flores silvestres seguía grabado en su mente.

—… ¿Mi… señor?

Habría pasado más de media hora desde que despertó de aquel sueño cuyo fragmento continuaba fresco en su memoria. Hannah apretó los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Alcanzó el celular decidida a tomarse el día. No había forma de que pusiera un pie en el trabajo con el estado actual en el que se hallaba. Sus dedos marcaron el número del señor Bennett sin titubear. Realmente no tenía idea de qué decirle. Alguna buena excusa válida tendría que inventarse pero al ser levantada la bocina del otro lado, Hannah sólo pudo excusarse diciendo: "estoy cansada". Y para ser honestos, parte de eso era verdad. En realidad, lo era del todo. Cuando colgó no sintió ni un ápice de incomodidad o culpa. Quizás estaba en lo correcto al saltarse la jornada laboral. Dejó el móvil sobre la almohada y sus pies descalzos resintieron el frío contacto con el suelo. Tomaría té, quizás uno le vendría bien y así sería capaz de comenzar el día.

—Hmm...

La cocina seguía igual de austera que la noche anterior. Hannah hizo un mohín y su vista se topó con la lista que había escrito. La recogió y tan pronto comenzó a leerla su rostro se ruborizó cual tomate. No podía creerlo. Demasiada cursilería que hacía doler sus dientes. De inmediato la arrugó dándole forma esférica y arrojándola en el cesto de la basura salió de la cocina. Las ganas de un buen té se habían esfumado.

Se arrojó sobre el enorme sofá blanco con cojines gigantes para luego atrapar el control remoto del televisor. Encendió el artefacto y tras un rato de cambiar los canales optó por apagarlo. Aun era demasiado temprano y fuera de las noticias matutinas lo demás se trataba de infomerciales. La cara aun la sentía caliente, la frase más cursi continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. Abrazó un cojín. No lo entendía, ¿ser honesta consigo era tan difícil? Ya lo había sido durante la noche, ¿por qué ahora le costaba tanto serlo de nuevo? Contuvo la respiración un momento y luego la reanudó inspirando profundamente. El cojín fue a dar al suelo.

Miró con expresión aburrida el televisor, pensó en tomar té nuevamente. No, el recuerdo de la lista persistía. No entraría en la cocina hasta pasado el mediodía. De modo que se levantaría el ánimo con algo más. Pronto su vista tropezó con el minicomponente. ¡Música! Por supuesto, eso ayudaría. De forma lánguida se puso en pie y caminó hasta el estante de caoba. Abrió la pequeña repisa llena de CDs y pasó los dedos por encima en busca de uno en particular. Joss Stone se tropezó con ellos y Hannah la liberó de su prisión. Realmente no era el CD que buscaba pero de algún modo sentía que era el indicado. Leyó el listado de canciones y reparó en una que sabía era un cover. Aquella canción no le gustaba mucho, especialmente por ser cursi, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Igual era un clásico.

Sin más, lo colocó dentro del minicomponente.

Para cuando se sintió de mejor humor pasaban de las dos de la tarde y Hannah se había comprometido con ella misma (todo mientras se encontraba en la ducha) a no volver a poner un pie dentro de un bar, club, antro o lo que fuese de esa calaña. No más. Y aunque su fuerza de voluntad rivalizaba al par con su desesperación, la frustración en aquel momento no tenía igual. Salió de la bañera sintiéndose viva otra vez. Saldría de compras, por comestibles. Quizás un poco de actividad culinaria la pondría de buen humor.

(_Y en el supermercado…_)

Caminaba con un aura oscura y pesada alrededor, ahuyentando a todo posible _jugador_. Tomó tres litros de leche de soja y tres más no vegetal. El taconeo, producto de su elegante calzado comenzó a molestarla. ¿Por qué molestarse en usar zapatillas? ¿Con que fin? ¿Verse más bonita para el sexo opuesto? ¿Explotar su sexualidad al máximo con la sola intención de atraer al indicado? Clavó las uñas en la barra-volante del carrito del súper. Tenía que controlarse. Con disimulo comenzó a respirar profundo. Inhalar, exhalar. Dentro, fuera. Cogió una caja de cereal y luego se dirigió al pasillo de las verduras. Calabacitas, jitomates, pimientos, champiñones, todo lo que supuso sería bueno para cocinar. Vagó otro rato mirando y considerando buenas opciones. Fideos, pollo, salsa de soja, arroz jazmín, salmón... lo que fuera bueno.

Cuando repasó el pasillo de las pastas sucedió lo que había estado evitando. Las entrañas se le retorcieron.

—… Amor, lo que decidas preparar me viene bien.

—Pero quiero cocinar lo que a ti te gusta.

—Todo lo que cocinas me gusta.

—Cariño~…

Hannah le hizo un agujero al empaque de los macarrones. Si hubiese querido escuchar romanticismo ridículo y cursi se habría quedado en su departamento mirando telenovelas de bajo presupuesto. ¡Demonios! El universo conspiraba en su contra.

Alrededor de una hora después terminó las compras. Guardó un par de billetes en el bolsillo de su falda al revisar su bolso y hallarlos sueltos en el interior. Llevó el carrito hasta el estacionamiento y mientras lo hacía pensaba en la última vez que cocinó en casa. Sería la primera vez en largo tiempo desde esa vez. _Y la última había sido quizás un año atrás_. Negó. Más bien, unos 10 meses o algo así. De camino al auto creyó conveniente hacer comida tailandesa. O tal vez italiana. Algo haría, sólo esperaba recordar como hacerlo porque de lo contrario… mejor no pensar en ello. De dos clicks consecutivos quitó la alarma del auto asiendo el carrito del súper con la mano libre.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué te has creído?!

Levantó una ceja. No escuchaba ese vocabulario muy seguido. Al menos no en avenidas mediadamente decentes. Abrió la puerta de atrás, subiendo las bolsas. Ignoraría aquello. Veamos, ¿en que iba? Ah, sí, entonces, iría a…

—¡Voy a arrancarte los ojos cabrón!

Hannah volteó en dirección a ese pequeño negocio de donde provenían los gritos. Lucía como una tienda de especias, pero… No, no era ese sitio. Los reproches de aquella voz histérica provenían de otro lugar. Ella dio un par de pasos en dirección del sonido. Hubo más gritos. Hannah no paraba de repetirse que aquello no era de su incumbencia pero entre más se acercaba la sensación de que debía intervenir se acrecentaba. Para cuando logró entrever la figura de ambos participantes en la discusión, supo que su intuición y curiosidad no se habían equivocado.

—¡Suéltame!

Era un estudiante. Uno de secundaria y una joven de quizás veinte años. El forcejeo entre ambos subió de intensidad y la distancia que Hannah mantenía de ellos disminuyó. Empuñó las manos no tolerando la escena que sus ojos miraban. Fuese cual fuese el problema aquella mujer no tenía el derecho de violentar al jovencito rubio de esa forma. Era su deber como ciudadana Londinense actuar de acuerdo a sus principios. Cuando la izquierda de aquella jovencita se elevó de forma precipitada con dirección al rostro del menor, Hannah no pudo sino intervenir como una leona.

—¡Es suficiente! —declaró atrapando la mano de la veinteañera—No toleraré esto.

El chico la miró sorprendido y la otra lo imitó. Segundos después, libre del shock momentáneo ella se liberó del agarre e intentó atrapar al muchacho. Hannah se lo impidió interponiéndose.

—¡No te metas en esto, anciana! ¡Él es-!

—¡Es un menor de edad y lo que haces se considera un delito! —refutó sintiendo la sangre hervir. ¿Anciana dijo?

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó estirando el brazo atrapando la manga del rubio. A su vez, Anafeloz la sujetó—¡No te metas en esto!

—¡De ningún modo!

—¡Maldita decrepita entrometida! —y soltando al adolescente estrelló su palma contra la mejilla izquierda color canela.

Atónita. Hannah quedó fuera de sí por unos segundos mientras la mejilla le escocía y aquellas dos palabras que zumbaban en sus oídos, le inyectaban lava a las venas. El aura asesina, densa y ligeramente de color magenta cubrió la voluptuosa figura de la mujer. _Decrepita, entrometida_. El zumbido pasó a taladrarle los tímpanos. Nadie, nunca, jamás le llamaba de ese modo. Trabó la quijada. Lo que vino después de aquello fue algo digno de una pelea de box. Hannah echó medio cuerpo atrás y con la derecha vuelta puño, impactó sus nudillos contra el mentón de aquella insolente y grosera fémina, haciéndola caer de bruces en el suelo.

Sintió la necesidad de propinarle otro y dicho sea de paso, clavarle el tacón de siete centímetros en uno de los costados. Cuando pensaba ejecutar tan oscuro cometido, la suave voz, tímida, le llamó desde atrás.

—Esto… no era necesario… pero…

No volteó. De pronto sintió demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo y el enfado regresó con más fuerza. Aquella estúpida la había hecho quedar como una salvaje, ¡qué horror!

— Gracias…

Se detuvo allí, en ese "_gracias". _Había sonado bastante bien. Incluso con lo mal que debió lucir, algo en el fondo… o ya fuera el ego, le dijo que –seguro- ella habría sido como una especie de salvadora –bastante sexy- para el pobre chico desvalido. Pronto se sintió de mejor humor y Hannah se giró hacia la pequeña figura encontrándose con un par de orbes tan azules y brillantes que le robaron el aliento. Un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas. ¿Era posible acaso que un chico de su edad poseyera unos ojos así? ¡Y su cabello! Era tan rubio, su piel blanca y al parecer tersa. ¿Sería un modelo? Todos aquellos pensamientos habrían ocupado un par de segundos, dejándola aparentar que recobraba el aliento. Cerró los ojos un instante y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza recobró la postura.

— Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

_Continuará…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **¡Oh, sí! Decidí que lo subiré por capítulos. Ya casi está listo, sólo me faltan cuatro escenas (risas) pero de aquí a diciembre lo termino de publicar.


	2. El lobo con piel de oveja

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji II es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **AU, AloisxHannah, ortografía y cositas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El lobo con piel de oveja**

Él asintió con suavidad acercándose a ella y pronto le indicó salir del lugar. Hannah comprendió y echó un ultimo vistazo a la joven que se frotaba, aun aturdida, la cara.

—Me llamo Alois. —dijo una vez estuvieron fuera del callejón. Hannah le sonrió.

—Hannah Anafeloz.—se acomodó el cabello.

—Te agradezco lo de hace un momento. No pensé que alguien fuera a intervenir. Nadie nunca lo hace. Gracias, estaba en aprietos.

—Generalmente no se espera ver a un chico en situaciones como esa—lo miró curiosa—¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual tú…?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso—dijo frotándose las manos—. Es algo complicado.

—Ya veo.

Alois la miró un momento. Parecía inspeccionarla. Luego le sonrió.

—… si te lo digo te meterás en problemas.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Hannah lo pensó a penas un momento. Un chico de esa edad que había sido atacado por alguien relativamente mayor, que acababa de decirle que con el simple hecho de contarle la metería en problemas, era algo que no podía dejarla tranquila. Cielos, ¿estaría en peligro él? Simplemente no podía dejarlo así nada más. Finalmente, ella había sido la salvadora y como tal, dejar las cosas a medias era inaceptable.

—Espera—le llamó alcanzándolo—. No puedes pretender irte sin explicármelo. Acabo de golpear a una desconocida y francamente, si eso no me trae problemas no comprendo que es lo que pueda hacerlo si me cuentas lo que sucedió.

Sonrió malicioso antes de voltear a verla.

—Se me hace tarde. Debo seguir trabajando.

—¿Trabajar?

—La economía no va de maravilla, ¿sabes?

Bueno, sí. Pero de ningún modo Hannah podía consentir que un niño de su edad trabajara.

—¿Puedo saber en qué trabajas?

Alois bajó la cabeza desviando la mirada.

—No. —sentenció tristemente y poco después le dio la espalda.

Anafeloz sintió un peso dentro de su pecho. ¿Sería ella capaz de dejarlo marchar en ese estado? Lo vio alejarse varios metros y sin detenerse a pensarlo caminó de nuevo hasta él. De pronto sentía que su mundo de preocupaciones y mal humor se esfumaba para enfocarse en algo más fuera de su egoísmo.

—Espera—él se giró—. Exactamente, ¿de qué problemas estamos hablando?

Bueno, la curiosidad podía más allá que cualquier otra cosa. Además, como lo había dicho, ¿cuál sería la problemática fuera de las consecuencias de golpear alguien?

—Eres persistente pero...

Hannah lo miró expectante.

—¿Siempre tienes esa expresión melancólica?

—Yo no tengo ninguna-

—Escucha, de verdad te agradezco el gesto pero insisto, no quiero meterte en problemas—las palabras se deslizaron fuera de su boca como mantequilla—. Aunque…

—¿Qué sucede?

Alois pareció dudar y luego de un par de evasivas, la miró.

—Bueno… podría decírtelo… si estás segura que eso es lo que quieres.

—Te escucho—vio en dirección al callejón. No creía que aquella mujer saliese aún. Sin embargo, si podía alejarse del lugar y saber la verdad, sería adecuado marcharse. Alois notó sus intenciones y agregó.

—Aunque yo… Necesito ir a un lugar. Debo encargarme de algo.

¿Encargo? Hannah lo miró escéptica. Si era un intento por escapar sin darle respuesta, no lo conseguiría.

—Te llevaré.

—¿Qué?

"_Bingo._"

Aquella mujer, Hannah, le había caído de perlas. Primero, le sacaba del embrollo y ahora le llevaría gratis. El día se miraba cada vez mejor.

Hannah lo llevó hasta el auto y Alois tomó el lugar del copiloto.

—¿A dónde irás?

—¿Uh?... bueno, es cerca del palacio. Luego, un momento—sacó el celular y luego de revisar la bandeja de los mensajes, continuó—. Sí, cinco cuadras más adelante y luego doblas a la derecha. Es algo retirado.

—Es bastante. ¿Planeabas caminar hasta allá?

—No, tomaría un taxi.

—Eso hubiese sido muy costoso—Hannah puso en marcha el auto.

—Lo sé.

Después de eso no dijo nada más. Ella condujo por la avenida principal durante un rato hasta llegar a un alto. Alois miraba distraído por la ventanilla. El semáforo pasó de amarillo a rojo. ¿Sería ese el momento indicado para comenzar a cuestionarle? No. Esperaría un poco más. Sólo un poco.

La gente comenzó a cruzar la calle. Hannah miró el semáforo y volvió la vista al frente. Quería parecer calmada en lugar de ansiosa pero lograrlo le resultaba frustrante. Vio de reojo al rubio. Él parecía entretenido mirando un aparador de zapatos, quizás a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Cuando regresó la vista al frente, en medio de la multitud, reconoció a Larry. Él la reconoció también. Faltaba poco para que la luz cambiara a verde, pero el hombre disminuyó la velocidad con la que caminaba para dar entrada a una expresión de asombro e incredulidad. Ni siquiera la saludó, ni una sonrisa, sólo aquel gesto que desconcertaba a Hannah. Antes de que llegara a la acera, Larry movió la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación. Ella no comprendió nada.

—… qué extraño.

Alois elevó una ceja al verla.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No es nada—el semáforo pasó a verde—… dime, ¿qué camino dijiste?

—Unas cinco cuadras más, después dobla a la derecha.

Hannah decidió comenzar a sondearlo. Tal vez de ese modo lograría obtener la información que necesitaba y con base a eso, deduciría lo que él decía, la metería en problemas.

—¿Irás a trabajar?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Debe ser difícil trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No podría organizarme con ambos horarios.

Alois sonrió volteando hacia la ventanilla.

—Creo que podrías. Tengo un horario bastante flexible.

—Aun así, son muchas horas. Imagino que laboras medio tiempo.

—Una hora—y luego agregó—. Dos a veces.

Hannah parpadeó. ¿Qué clase de horario era ese?

—Entonces, ¿cómo…? ¿Un turno de una hora?

—¿Turno? —volteó—Sí, algo así.

Aquella conversación no la estaba llevando a ningún lado, sólo incrementaba sus incógnitas. ¿Qué clase de empleo tenía el muchacho? ¿A qué se dedicaba…?

—Iré a encontrarme con un cliente—ella lo miró sorprendida, Alois soltó una risita sin despegar la vista de la calle—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Un cliente?

—Sí.

—Oh…—intentó dejarlo así hasta terminar la segunda cuadra pero con cada segundo que transcurría, más aprisa llegaban aterradoras ideas sobre el empleo que desempeñaba el rubio. Una especialmente aterradora acaparó su mente. ¿Podría ser…? Hannah se tensó de inmediato.

"_¡¿Drogas?!_"

Le miró de reojo. No, no, no podía ser posible. Pero sonaba tan factible. Ella tenía entendido que recientemente algunos carteles usaban a jóvenes. Y el horario, Hannah se alarmó. Encajaba con ello. Sintió un par de gotitas de sudor deslizarse por su frente.

—Y… ¿y ese cliente…?—pausó. Tras unos segundos, prosiguió—¿Qué es lo que desea… tratar?

—Realmente nada—dijo antes de voltear hacia ella—. El precio lo establecimos esta mañana.

Sintió que la garganta se le anudaba. Estaba por volverse un manojo de nervios. Le faltaba una pregunta, una y si era lo que sospechaba, en efecto, estaría en problemas. Problemas que habría evitado sino hubiese hecho de héroe. ¡Pero no! Ella debía ir a salvar el día… ¡¿qué demonios le había sucedido?! Hannah Anafeloz nunca actuaba de ese modo, jamás se entrometía en asuntos que no le incumbían. Clavó las uñas en el volante. Deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera un asunto de drogas.

Tercera cuadra. Hannah intentó tranquilizarse. Estaba llevando su mente demasiado lejos. Pero la reciente escena con aquella chica sólo reforzaba su teoría. No lo sabría hasta que él le respondiera una última pregunta. Tomó aire y separó los labios.

—A este cliente tú… ¿tú vas a venderle…?

Una oración que incitaba a ser terminada. Hannah dejó de respirar en espera de la respuesta. Si la obtenía y era lo que había pensado, como el rubio le dijo, estaría en problemas.

Alois inclinó medio cuerpo sobre ella.

—Sexo.

Shock.

"…_¿se…?"_

Fuerte. Claro.

Hannah sintió que el cerebro se le entumía.

"_Sexo_"

Él lo había dicho. Él vendía… lo vendía…

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto pálida.

La voz del chico se oyó lejana y difusa. Era un shock demasiado fuerte como para mantenerse frente al volante. Sus ojos viajaron del rubio, al frente y luego intentaron encontrar un sitio en donde aparcar. Alois la miraba sonriéndole satisfecho.

Oh, no se reiría. Aun no. Apartó la vista de ella. Le daría tiempo para que saliera de su asombro. Esperó un minuto y luego le habló de nuevo.

—Hannah—pronunció con suavidad—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Tú-Tú… vendes, vendes se…

—¿Ajá?

Sus engranes volvieron a funcionar y Hannah se giró a él rápidamente.

—Te… ¿prostituyes?—Alois rió divertido al verle la cara.

—No. Horneo pasteles con quienes me solicitan.

Se sintió horrorizada.

—Pero tienes… ni siquiera debes tener quince. ¡Es un crimen!, ¡está penado por la ley tú no deberías siquiera…!

—Y aquí estamos, ¿no?

Ella paró en seco procesando la información. Lo había subido al auto. Su buena acción se había vuelto en su contra. Apretó el volante entrando en pánico. Había subido a un chico a su auto sin tener la menor idea de por qué esa mujer intentaban sacarle los ojos. Se echó para atrás, recargándose casi por completo contra el respaldo. Alois la miró coqueto.

—Tranquila. Nadie que conocieras te ha visto. Además no soy una puta barata—vio hacia el frente—. Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿podrías concentrarte en conducir?

—¡¿Cómo puedes …?!—golpeó el volante con fuerza y poco después se cubrió el rostro con la izquierda. Cruzó en luz amarilla. Alois ensanchó los ojos.

—Oye, ¿a dónde rayos estas llevándome?

Hannah, fuera del ruido de sus pensamientos, no escuchaba nada más.

—¡Larry me vio! —dio vuelta en una esquina.

—¿Larry? ¿Quién? ¿Tu jefe?

—¡No! —chilló al borde de la histeria—Es el bartender de un bar al que solía ir… ¡Pero tú no tienes por qué saberlo!

—Hmm… ¿trabaja en uno llamado _Blue Moon_?

Hannah asintió.

—¡Ohhh~! ¿Larry has dicho? Entonces puedes estar segura que la mitad del personal del club pensará que estamos jugando entre tu cama—soltó una risita—. Sólo bromeo, es discreto con respecto a asuntos como este. Oye abuela, aun tengo algunos asuntos pendientes así que si pudieras llevarme a donde habíamos acordado…

—¿Abuela?

Algo le decía que lo primero era sin lugar a dudas a lo que debía prestar atención pero su orgullo como mujer, herido ante el segundo comentario, debía responder.

—¿A quien le dices abuela, mocoso?

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso estoy escuchando más graves en tu voz? —los ojos claros la miraron con rudeza—porque entonces deberías bajarlos.

Hannah dio un respingo ante el súbito cambio.

—Tú, vas a bajarlos ahora, niño. —no iba a intimidarla. Claro que no. Era un mocoso que se prostituía y evidentemente podría hundirla por completo en un fango del que jamás saldría… pero fuera de eso no la intimidaba. ¡Pff!

—Te llamas Hannah, ¿verdad?—entornó los ojos—En vista de que no tienes planes de llevarme hasta donde me esperan, ¿podrías quitar los seguros del auto, Hannah? O, ¿acaso piensas impedirme salir?

Ella le envió una mirada severa.

—Entiendo… ¿vas a llevarme con mis padres y a decirles lo que sucede?

—Me parece perfecto.

Sonrió.

—Sino te es un inconveniente ir a hablar con ellos al cementerio, adelante.

—¿Cementerio? —murmuró. Se sintió conmovida, creando un teatro interno de lo que seguro debió haber sucedido con el chico y el motivo que lo orilló a, bueno, venderse.

Abrió la boca no sabiendo lo que diría. Tal vez palabras comprensivas. Disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente se estacionó.

—Tú…

Sin embargo, la voz coqueta del menor la interrumpió, haciendo colorar sus mejillas.

—…¿Te interesa?

—¿Disculpa?

—Setenta por hora y tocarás el cielo.

—¡Eres increíble! —le reprochó encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha—¡Soy tan estúpida! Pensar que llegaste a conmoverme con lo de tus padres muertos. Te llevaré a la estación de policía y voy a decirles que…

—¿Qué recogiste a un menor de edad que se vende y no tenías idea de que lo era?

Hannah se sintió idiota al ver las cosas de ese modo.

—No creo que vayan a tragarse ese cuento. Está bastante usado… e irónicamente es cierto_, Hannah_.

—No digas así mi nombre.

—¿Así?—por un momento desconoció a lo que ella se refería, pero al detallar en su expresión, comprendió—… ¿te gusta?

Dio un respingo y Alois elevó una ceja.

—De modo que de eso se trata. Oh~, que no te avergüence. No eres la primera que encuentra mi voz más que sólo agradable.

Hannah no dijo nada. Basta, no escucharía más. Sólo era un chiquillo estúpido que se encargaría de arrojar en…

Diablos.

—… ¿En dónde vives?

Sonrió.

—No atiendo en mi lugar de residencia. ¿Te parece un motel, mejor?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! Te llevaré a tu casa y hablaré con tus padres seriamente acerca de esto.

Él suspiró con fastidio y reclinó todo el asiento hacia atrás.

—Bien, como quieras.

—La dirección.

—El cementerio.

—Deja de…

Alois se incorporó de inmediato.

—Puedes llevarme a casa, pero ya te dije, si quieres hablar con ellos tendrás que hacerlo en el cementerio… por cierto, ¿exactamente en dónde estamos?

—¿Eh?

De algún modo que no comprendía, había terminado en un sitio desconocido y poco transitado. Estacionó el auto (de nuevo) intentado ignorar los comentarios del estudiante y bajó la ventanilla al divisar a un hombre pasar por la acera.

—¡Disculpe! —le llamó gentilmente—¿podría decirme cómo…?

El hombre caminó de largo ignorándola.

—Las personas parecen ser poco sociables por esta zona… qué problema.

—Cállate. Es culpa tuya que estemos aquí.

—¿Mía? —emitió una risita molesta—No soy yo quien está tras el volante.

—¡Suficiente! No voy a tolerarte más. Baja de mi auto ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes siquiera en dónde rayos estamos?

—No me importa, baja ya.

Los ojos más claros la miraron severos. Hannah sintió su interior contraerse.

—De acuerdo—concedió.

—Bien.

—Pero antes vas a pagarme lo que me debes.

—¿Te de…? ¿De qué estas hablando?

—¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerdas, Hannah?

—Espera, ¿me estas cobrando por rescatarte?

—No recuerdo haber pedido auxilio. Y estoy cobrándote un taxi más la tarifa de hoy que gracias a ti, perdí.

—¡Subiste a mi auto!

—Tú me invitaste. Págame ahora.

—¡No voy a pagarte nada!

—No me iré hasta que me des lo que es.

—¿Piensas que voy a pagarte por darte una vuelta en MI auto?

—¿Una vuelta? Prácticamente me secuestraste y trajiste a este lugar desolado para abusar de mí.

—¡¿Qué?! —el rostro se le coloreó de un furioso rojo.

—Seguro que eso vendería montones de periódicos, ¿no? Aunque claro, todo eso se evitaría si decidieras abrir tu bolso y pagar mi pasaje y al cliente que perdí.

—¡De ningún modo! —refutó intentando hacer descender la sangre de sus pómulos.

Alois pensó un momento y luego chasqueó los dedos.

—Bueno, entonces puedes abrir las piernas, gozarlo y suplir al cliente que perdí. Así podría pagar un taxi. ¿Mejor? Todos salimos ganando.

Hannah enmudeció, atónita. Era increíble que aquel chico en apariencia dulce y agradable hubiese resultado un monstro chantajista prostituto. ¡O algo parecido! Pero aquello era lo mejor que encontró para describirle.

Y… un momento, ¿había dicho _todos salimos ganando_?

—… ¿Sa-Salimos ganando? —murmuró encarándolo—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él sonrió con sensualidad, desconcertando por un breve instante a la mujer.

—Vamos, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Tú lo sabes—Hannah frunció el ceño—. Dijiste que frecuentabas el bar _Blue Moon_, ¿no es así?

—Eso no te interesa.

Hizo un guiño. Hannah un mohín desdeñoso.

—Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien?

La boca casi se le descolgó. ¡¿Có-Cómo él…?!

—Hmm~, una mujer—la vio de arriba a abajo—, ¿qué será? ¿Treinta? Ejecutiva o algo así, con un cuerpo como el tuyo y esa expresión deprimente sólo puede ir a un bar a buscar un hombre.

—¡Yo no voy a…!

—¡Claro que lo haces! —aseguró mordazmente—.Te sientas a esperar hasta que cae algún tipo que de la talla y luego te revuelcas con él. ¿Estoy equivocado acaso? No. Tengo toda la razón y esa cara sólo lo reafirma. Podría apostar que no tienes un novio o siquiera un amante casual. Oh, Hannah, ¿podría ser que te sientes más segura de esta forma? ¿Durmiendo con uno diferente cada noche? Así no recuerdas rostros—silbó—. Qué triste y lamentable. La cumbre de los treinta y el declive de la juventud. ¿No estás un poco marchita para continuar viviendo de ese modo?

Paró en seco al oírlo. Palideció y las manos se le pusieron frías. Alois continuó hablando al percatarse del efecto de sus palabras.

—He tenido clientas como tú. Excepto que ellas son más honestas. Así que evita la humillación que pueda darte con un análisis más profundo y dame el dinero.

Sintió la quijada temblarle. ¿Humillación?... mordió su labio. ¿Qué otra cosa podría serlo? Ese niñato acababa de escupirle en la cara lo miserable que era. Buscar hombres en bares porque no era capaz de hallar alguno fuera de ese ambiente. Con treinta años, sin una relación estable. ¡Y que ese mocoso lo dijera…! De aquel modo tan espantoso…

De aquel modo…

La garganta se le anudó.

_Maldita sea._

—… Eres un infeliz.

Alois la miró extrañado al notar el repentino cambio en la voz. Se veía… parpadeó sorprendido. Oh mierda. ¿Era broma, verdad? Ella estaba… estaba…

¿Llorando?

—O-oye…

—Incluso un niño… si es tan evidente para ti—las lágrimas cayeron sobre el volante—, entonces… maldición… tan patética…

La miró llorar en silencio. Era la primera vez que conocía a una mujer tan sensible. O quizás la primera que veía sufrir por su culpa. Muchas veces antes había terminado en la cama de mujeres despechadas. Así que las lágrimas eran algo común de ver. Pero ahora, como el causante de ellas… tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Por qué Hannah se veía sumamente atractiva en aquel momento? Apretó los ojos. Pensar en ello no le devolvería el dinero. Volvió a verla y se relamió los labios. Bueno, daba igual. Sacaría provecho del momento. Seguro estaría con la guardia baja.

—Lo lamento, no quise…

—¡No! ¡Sí quisiste! —refutó con la voz entrecortada cubriéndose el rostro.

Él suavizó la suya.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres, Hannah? ¿Quieres que sea aquí mismo? ¿Me disculpo así?

Ella volteó lentamente después de limpiarse con el dorso de las manos. Un instante después el rostro del chico estaba a centímetros del suyo. Como una sensación vertiginosa, Hannah advirtió el aire faltarle y luego un dulce sabor inundar su boca. El mundo entero se tambaleó dejándola mareada y confusa. Alois rompió el contacto pasados unos segundos. Hannah lo miró perpleja poco antes de asimilar lo sucedido. Las mejillas se colorearon intesamente al tiempo en que el rubio, con el pulgar, se retiraba los restos de lipstick de los labios. Azorada, intentó alejarse chocando contra la puerta y su cabeza rebotó en el cristal. Él evitó reírse ante el torpe acto de la mujer y tomando ventaja del suceso se abalanzó sobre ella. Hallándose aturdida, tanto emocional como por el golpe, haría las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Dónde debo tocarte? ¿Aquí? O tal vez… ¿aquí?—su boca llegó a la altura de los oídos de Anafeloz y su derecha se las arregló para entrar bajo la falda— Dime, Hannah…

Sus alarmas se dispararon y cuando estaba por interceptar aquellas manos, la mirada del chico la congeló. Fue un Dèja vu. Un flash de cámara. Como si algo muy dentro la obligara a detenerse sin chistar. Su boca se entreabrió, apenas podía respirar adecuadamente. El rostro del rubio tan cerca del suyo prontamente se desvió hacia a un lado. Hannah tembló cual inexperta colegiala, sucumbiendo en una ola de calor que le recorrió desde las piernas hasta la cabeza. Él sopló en su oído izquierdo. La sensación la abrumó. Gimió suavemente al sentir uno de sus pechos ser masajeados. Ambos pezones se endurecieron de inmediato. Se sentía indecentemente bien.

Alois le susurró al oído un par de frases que le erizaron la piel y lentamente comenzó a llenarle de besos el cuello, dejando tibios rastros de saliva. No supo en que momento, pero aquella adiestrada mano ahora se encontraba tocando directamente sobre el encaje de su sostén.

Su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. No tenía idea del lugar al que habría ido, pero comenzaba a tener demasiado calor y la ropa le estorbaba. Sus manos, aun clavadas en el asiento comenzaron a relajarse. Hannah jadeó, Alois acariciaba más arriba del ligero. Y de nuevo, se sentía muy bien.

Reaccionó, sólo hasta que sintió aquellos dedos darle una caricia indiscreta y la realidad, al verlo situado entre sus piernas, la atropelló. Lo empujó, sintiendo las bragas húmedas y el pecho subiendo y bajando a ritmo acelerado. No recordaba haber tenido el pulso tan elevado como aquella vez en la que estuvieron por asaltarle. Se acomodó la falda de inmediato y abotonó su blusa rápidamente. La cara le ardía. Alois rió burlonamente.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué tal estuvo?

—Ba-baja de mi auto.

Amplió la sonrisa, victorioso.

—No.

—¡Baja ahora!

—¿Qué pasa Hannah? ¿Tienes un ataque de moralidad? O ¿temes elegir y pagarme con la segunda opción?

Ni siquiera lo miró. Tan rápido como le fue posible abrió la puerta y bajó del auto. No podía estar un segundo más allí. Caminó hasta la esquina sin importarle dejarlo atrás. Sólo debía alejarse, necesitaba huir como un perro con la cola entre las patas. ¡Dios, Dios! Podía sentir… las piernas le temblaban. El corazón estuvo apunto de saltarle fuera del pecho al escuchar al rubio bajar.

No era posible, no, no. La sangre se aglomeraba aun más en su rostro. Quería incluso llorar. Estaba tan avergonzada, era una indecente. ¡De lo peor!

Y el contacto de la mano de Alois al atrapar la suya le confirmó la clase de persona que era.

—¡Taxi! —gritó deshaciendo el contacto antes de echarse a correr.

_Continuará…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas de la autora:** Lo subo porque simplemente, como lo tengo hecho, me hace sentir feliz. Además así me motivo a meterle caña a los otros dos últimos capítulos o uno sumamente largo, no sé. Por cierto, no creo seguir publicando el resto aquí por el contenido que manejo. Malditas reglas estúpidas…

Aunque si lo hago, ¿podrían mantenerlo en secreto?


	3. La línea que ella cruzó

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso, esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía, straight shota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La línea que ella cruzó**

_Dos semanas antes._

—¿Qué tal una mujer?

Hannah elevó a penas la mirada antes de llevarse otra copa a los labios. Mark sonrió ampliamente antes de soltar una risita.

—Si ya no hay buenos hombres, entonces ¿por qué no una chica? Las mujeres son dulces y suaves. Quizás debas ampliar tu campo de búsqueda.

—Estás ebrio—declaró haciéndole una señal al bartender—. Deme otro…

—Bueno, con eso ya somos dos… ¿has pensado en salir con alguien cercano?

Mark le dio un sorbo al whisky y al termino clavó la vista en los ojos de la mujer.

—… alguien que te aprecie.

Anafeloz esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Alguien así existe?

—Tal vez… todo depende.

—¿De qué?

—¿De qué? —de nuevo sonrió— Qué pregunta. Pero tampoco estoy seguro de qué podría tratarse—cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza a un lado—. Quien sabe, tal vez del resto del mundo. Del alcohol… o de ti.

—¿Dices que hay algo malo conmigo? —dijo molesta. Él silbó.

—…. Depende.

—Estás ebrio, Mark.

—Estamos—dio un largo trago hasta ver el fondo del vaso y agregó—… un día deberíamos intentarlo. Con suerte y somos lo que cada uno busca.

Ella negó suavemente.

_Actualmente._

Si lo hubiese considerado. Si hubiese aceptado salir con Mark. Si tan solo no hubiese intervenido en esa disputa, entonces tal vez…

"_Tal vez…"_

Su mente era una maraña de cuestionamientos inútiles. Los oídos le zumbaban. Todo su interior se había tornado un caos. ¿Y si alguien los había visto? ¡¿Y si Larry le dijera a alguien?! Sintió que la cabeza iba a explotarle. ¡Basta, basta, basta!

_"¿Dónde debo tocarte?..."_

Esa línea antes del beso. El sabor del mismo en sus labios descoloridos.

Anafeloz creyó que iba a desmayarse de la vergüenza. Llegó a la esquina, el taxista la miró a través del cristal y ella casi lloró. Apretó los ojos impidiendo el brote de pequeñas lágrimas. Los pies le dolían, en su vida había corrido de ese modo, no tenía condición física. Y en medio de las ensordecedoras palpitaciones de su corazón escuchó que un tacón se le quebraba. Entonces, cuando depositó de nuevo el pie en el suelo no hubo ninguna caída. Dedujo con rapidez, aun cuando su caótica cabeza gritaba confusa, que habría pisado una rama. Aunque la idea de la ruptura persistía en el fondo, lejos de detenerla, la motivaba a continuar. Ella sólo deseaba alcanzar ese vehículo y con suerte, olvidar todo lo sucedido. El taxi se detuvo del otro lado de la calle y Hannah cruzó hasta la otra acera sin importarle nada. Alois se quedó atrás antes de que la luz del semáforo pasara al verde. Ella echó una mirada por encima de su hombro antes de entrar al taxi, el rubio la miró. Hannah sintió el aire atorársele en el pecho. Sus labios temblaron.

Él le sonrió y situó la punta de la lengua sobre el labio superior. Para Hannah, fue el empujón que necesitaba para abandonar la escena. Jaló la pequeña manija hacia arriba y la puerta se abrió. La cara le escocía, el rubor le atacaba de nuevo y el calor emanando de su cuerpo la amenazaba con hacerla colapsar. Fueron segundos que le supieron a eternidad. No volvió a levantar la vista, no quería verlo del otro lado regodeándose de todo. No quería verlo cruzar y ¡Dios! ¡Qué no lo hiciera!

"_Deprisa, deprisa" _

Entró, como si su vida dependiera de ellos y azotó la puerta.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía. Ni el auto abandonado, ni el chico rubio que dejaba en un barrio extraño. El conductor le preguntó el destino, Hannah respondió con prisa la dirección de su apartamento ocultando la mitad de su cara tras una cortina de finos cabellos. Lo último que deseaba es que alguien notara el escandaloso sonrojo y le confundieran con un tomate.

El hombre le dio un vistazo y tan pronto volvió la vista al frente echó a andar el taxi.

—…¿Intentó robarle?

Anafeloz sintió congelarse. Él observó la reacción por el retrovisor.

—Tómelo como un consejo: No camine sola por estas calles. Podrán verse jóvenes, pero son peligrosos.

No respondió nada, sus labios estaban sellados pero atinó a mover la cabeza. No tardó, aun en medio de su perturbado estado, que todo el efectivo que pudiera necesitar en aquel instante, lo había dejado atrás junto con el estudiante de uniforme a cuadros escoceses.

_Mientras tanto…_

Alois tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo sucedido y al poco rato la risa escapó de su boca. Allí, de pie en la acera mirando cómo se desvanecía el auto amarillo maldijo a la mujer. Se echó a reír más fuerte y ni bien habían pasado unos cuantos segundos paró de hacerlo con brusquedad. La situación carecía de gracia desde el principio. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando frenar el dolor de cabeza producto de la cólera que comenzaba a invadirlo. Volvió hacia atrás en busca de su mochila. _Esa perra…_ Ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente como para tomar un jodido taxi. T_ch_.

Llegó hasta el _Sedan _ e inspiró profundo recargándose contra la puerta. Qué diablos, nunca antes le había sucedido algo semejante. Se incorporó y abrió el lado del pasajero. A menudo, se encontraba en situaciones en donde las mujeres sentían algo de pánico al salir por vez primera con él casi al punto de reusarse –en un principio-, pero disuadirlas nunca resultó difícil.

Excepto ahora.

Desde luego que no pensaba dejar así las cosas. No por ello Alois tenía reputación entre sus clientas de ser todo un conquistador. Sin embargo, por esta ocasión cambiaría sus encantadoras tácticas. ¿Algo más espartano tal vez? Hannah parecía querer algo de ese estilo. Un violento contraste, que a fin de cuentas, él deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba harto de jugar el papel de chico travieso. Ellas lo adoraban. A él le producía nauseas. Pero sabía muy bien que aquel teatro le llenaba los bolsillos. Preservar tal actitud con ellas era algo que debía hacer. Pero Hannah… Oh~, para su deleite personal se aseguraría de hacerle pagar por tal rechazo y tomando esto como excusa, lo haría de la forma que tanto deseaba: Como el chico malo que era.

Pero profundizando un poco en la morena. Sin bien ansiaba ponerle las manos encima -interés resultado de lo antes descrito- y castigarla hasta estar satisfecho; que ella se hubiese marchado –presa del pánico- de esa manera, dejando su auto… bueno, realmente más que causarle gracia le fastidiaba.

—¿Qué le pasa? —se dijo de mala gana.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Alois miró la calle. El semáforo estaba en rojo. El lugar se hallaba desierto y entonces pensó en la suerte de la mujer. Primero se lo encontraba a él: el chico que podría cumplir todas sus fantasías con algo de dinero de por medio. Pero claro, Hannah había huido. ¡Inaudito! ¿Qué clase de persona adulta escapaba de una situación generada por ella?

Gruñó.

Y segundo, abordaba un taxi que milagrosamente pasaba por la zona casi desértica. Era como si el mundo conspirara en su contra para dejarlo sin un centavo. Sacó la mochila y cuando estaba por cerrar de un portazo notó algo en el asiento trasero. Sintió la curiosidad bullir en su interior e inmediatamente dejó sus cosas en el suelo. Entró de nuevo en el auto, asomando medio cuerpo por encima del asiento del pasajero. Surcó una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquello no era otra cosa más que el bolso de una mujer. El bolso de Hannah. Estiró la mano alcanzándolo y tan pronto lo tuvo en su poder lo abrió sin gracia alguna.

—Hannah Anafeloz—entornó los ojos en la identificación—, asistente editora… bien.

El transporte ya no era problema. Ni el dinero.

Cerró la puerta del auto. Sería una pena que le sucediera algo al Sedan. Con la mochila al hombro y el bolso en la derecha, caminó hasta la estación de bus más cercana.

— … _but I've gotta say that I never lose_—comenzó a cantar en voz baja—, _what do I have to do to get inside of you…_

En verdad, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a esa mujer.

_En cuanto a Hannah... _

Para cuando el taxi llegó hasta su destino, Hannah sacó el poco efectivo que tenía en los bolsillos.

Entró al departamento desesperada y apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, como temiendo que alguien pudiese entrar, las piernas le fallaron. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y cuando al fin sintió la loseta fría sostener su cuerpo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar suavemente con la madera de la entrada. Pronto comenzó a respirar de forma agitada. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Hannah se cubrió el rostro. ¿Había sido real? ¿Sucedió todo aquello en realidad?

Escenas entrecortadas comenzaron a reproducirse sin coherencia alguna en un principio. El momento en que se hallaba eligiendo las pastas saltaba de pronto a cuando encendía el televisor y luego pasaba a enfocar la inocente figura del lobo, agradeciéndole haberle rescatado. Todos los recuerdos de ese día hasta abordar el taxi se hilaban unos con otros de forma desorganizada. Hannah cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar sin éxito la línea de sucesos que pronto acaparó su mente. Aquellos se hallaban en perfecto orden, tan fluidos, tan vividos que parecía estar anhelando por voluntad propia, casi como cuando se añora algo, que se repitieran hasta el cansancio. Hannah se vio cundida por un enorme rubor que le llegó hasta las orejas cuando las escenas aumentaron el volumen de cada pequeño sonido grabado en aquellos indecorosos recuerdos. Cada risita y frase que emitió el adolescente retumbaban en las paredes de su conciencia. Anafeloz elevó sus rodillas hasta el pecho y allí ocultó la cara al tiempo en que se cubría los oídos tratando de silenciar los sonidos en su cabeza.

Jamás volvería a mirarse al espejo en toda su vida. La sola idea de asomar la cabeza fuera de su apartamento le remordía la conciencia, como si todo el mundo supiera de sus actos reprobatorios en contra de la sociedad y la moral con la que había sido criada y a la que debía, hasta cierto punto, obedecer como toda una dama inglesa –más o menos -. Si tan solo pudiese quedarse allí, encerrada de por vida, lo haría.

—Uhhohh…—se quejó sin ánimo alguno de levantarse. Ojala el mundo se cayera a pedazos, pensó al recordar el paradero de su auto, el de su bolso y la penosa situación con el taxista. Suerte para ella, en medio de toda la desgracia que la rodeaba, haber guardado el cambio de las compras en los bolsillos de su falda. Si bien no le ayudó a cubrir la mitad del pasaje el hombre se compadeció de ella en parte por imaginar –por cuenta propia- las circunstancias que la obligaron a abordar su taxi. A Hannah sólo le bastó asentir, corroborando la historia que le había creado el conductor y que gracias a eso le disculpaba la falta de dinero, además de compadecerla por la situación que había atravesado. Por último le recomendó llamar a la policía e informarle del robo, a lo cual Hannah respondió (con semblante pálido) que lo haría.

Anafeloz quiso tirarse de los cabellos. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Aquella interrogante zumbaba en sus oídos provocándole mareo. Todo parecía parte de un trágico capítulo de una novela perversa.

El periodo de aflicción en el que se vio inmersa abarcó una hora. Hannah ahora se hallaba tendida en el piso ya más calmada. Las memorias no le angustiaban como en un principio pero continuaban siendo difíciles de sobrellevar, más porque aun sabiendo que todo el asunto era ilícito por mucho que se lo negara, en el fondo el goce que le produjo el incidente no tenía punto de referencia. Asunto que le remordía la conciencia.

Luego de darle un par de vueltas al embrollo se decidió a levantarse. No podía continuar de aquel modo. Caminó torpemente, con desanimo hasta la habitación en donde se desplomó sobre la cama dispuesta a dormir hasta que el sol se pusiera y saliera de nuevo. Quizás al amanecer, todo se hubiese tratado de un mal sueño. Guardó la esperanza de que así fuera y cerró los ojos.

La imagen de un jardín no tardó en aparecer tras sus parpados y aquella voz tan conocida le llamaba otra vez. La gabardina purpura en medio de los rosales, el pelo dorado que era bañado por rabiosos rayos de sol… Hannah se vio sonreír tímidamente. Todo era confuso. Pero tuvo la seguridad de que ella conocía a esa persona. Aquel sueño era como mirar un filme. Allí estaba ella que a su vez, no se trataba de su persona sino de una actriz y Anafeloz, miraba todo situada justamente a lado de su doble. Pero aquella Hannah, se miraba distinta a ella. Más segura, más sensual. Lucía ansiosa y pudo sentir, al extender su brazo y tocarle el hombro, una sensación tan cálido, tan suave, que brotaba de su izquierda. Se intensificó, pronto le quemaba el pecho. El sentimiento la rebasó. ¿Qué era eso? Se sentía embriagada, colmada de algo inexplicablemente exquisito al punto de hacerla llorar mientras miraba la figura de aquel personaje que no recordaba, pero sabía le conocía. Mientras ella se desmoronaba incapaz de contenerse, la otra que vestía como sirvienta reprimía con éxito el mar de emociones que bullían en su interior.

"_Te ahogaré en éxtasis, mi señor…"_

Hannah abrió los ojos de par en par y tan rápido como le fue posible enfocó a la mujer. Y _ella_, con toda la calma del mundo la volteó a ver. Los ojos le brillaban de un color parecido al rojo.

El despertador sonó. Las seis en punto.

Apareció en el trabajo tan puntual como solía serlo antes de su espantosa crisis de los casi treinta y como si de un fantasma se tratara, Hannah pasó el día entero en su pequeño cubículo con la cara enterrado en papeles. Ni siquiera Mark logró entablar conversación con ella. Era como si Anafeloz se hubiese transformado en un robot sediento de trabajo y su motivo en la vida fuera alejar a todo ser viviente. El señor Bennett, por supuesto, notó este cambio. No tardó en llamarla a su oficina; Por fortuna, para felicitarle su espíritu renovado que ya desde tiempo atrás, él aseguraba, la estaba abandonando. Después de eso, la envió de vuelta a los labores.

Hannah parecía estar en una especie de trance en el que fuera del trabajo que le asignaban, el relacionarse con el resto de sus compañeros le parecía algo por demás incomodo e inútil. Se sentó tras su escritorio y con la mirada fija en la nada, sintió que el mundo carecía de sentido. De nuevo era un punto insignificante dentro de la sociedad. Cuando su jornada laboral finalizara ese día, iría directo a su departamento. Tomaría una ducha, encendería el televisor y rato más tarde se iría a la cama. Y eso se repetiría todos los días. Si acaso, saldría en su día libre a algún bar en busca de quién sabe qué, que al final –como siempre- no encontraría y regresaría a la rutina. Eso era su vida. Esa era ella. Eso venía siendo desde muchos meses atrás. Excepto ayer…

Ayer ella había roto las reglas. Aquel día, Hannah sintió su pulso gritarle cuan viva estaba.

Se cubrió la cara con las palmas. ¿Qué demonios era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Iba a volverse loca.

Habría pasado alrededor de una media hora cuando Mark se asomó a verle.

—¿Todo bien señorita simpatía?

Hannah despegó la vista del folder.

—Estoy trabajando. ¿Necesitas algo? —él le sonrió. Hannah frunció el ceño—Mark, a diferencia tuya hay quienes tenemos un empleo que desempeñar.

—Oh, por supuesto, también tengo qué hacer. ¿Ves esa pila de documentos de allí? —señaló hacia su escritorio—Es de Laurent. Este servidor, por otro lado, debe supervisar el nuevo proyecto.

—¿El proyecto…?—arqueó las cejas—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Soy una asistente.

El hombre de corbata azul chasqueó los dedos.

—Caíste.

Hannah afiló la mirada.

—Largo.

Mark continuó allí y preguntó.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto, ahora vete, debo revisar estos papeles.

—No hace mucho te ahogabas en un vaso de agua y ahora…

—Por favor, intento hacer mi trabajo.

Pero no. Al hombre, igual que el resto de la oficina aquella mañana, la sospecha de que algo le sucedía lo incitaba a fisgonear. Era justo como el gato de aquel dicho; la curiosidad lo mató, pero murió sabiendo. ¿Qué sería? Se preguntaba mientras su mirada intentaba derribar el muro de indiferencia. Y entonces, a Mark se le ocurrió algo que la tomó por sorpresa, completamente desprevenida. Lo único que podía ser. Su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una brillante sonrisa. Tantearía a ciegas pero tenía la sensación de que vislumbraba algo de cierto en aquello que gritaba en su mente. Y dio el primer paso.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Mark ensanchó la sonrisa—Ya encontraste a tu hombre, ¿no es así?

Anafeloz sintió el corazón en un puño. Se heló. Nada de rubor, sólo palideció y el hombre en frente la vio con ojos extrañados. No estaba lista para decir nada, de nuevo era un manojo de nervios. El calambre en el estómago se hizo presente así como los signos de conversión a gelatina en sus piernas. ¿Habría forma de olvidar todo el maldito asunto alguna vez? Si acaso aquello no hubiese sido suficiente la imagen del rubio apareció como el más puro spam en su mente. Su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos azules…

"—_No digas así mi nombre._

—_¿Así?… ¿te gusta?"_

Su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente.

—No digas estupideces. —alcanzó a decir antes de que su quijada temblara. Se puso de pie y tan rápido como le fue posible abandonó la oficina. Mark intentó detenerla.

—Oye, espera, ¿a dónde vas? —y luego agregó—He acertado, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Te lo tenías bien escondido!

¡Y una mierda! Eso fue lo que quiso gritarle de no ser porque, cual flash backs, las memorias con el chico volvían a ella una y otra vez. El rubor se decidió a aparecer produciéndole un endemoniado calor. Agachó la cabeza, ocultando su cara con su largo cabello mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta los sanitarios. El trayecto le pareció ridículamente largo. Cuando sus ojos vislumbraron la entrada al tocador hizo un último esfuerzo por mantenerse con aquella expresión de pura indiferencia. Ingresó y apenas al cerrar, sintió como las fuerzas se le desvanecían. Se tambaleó hasta los lavabos y frente al espejo contempló el rubor de su rostro. Estaba tan roja que le escocía. Abrió el grifo. El recuerdo del rubio danzó frente a sus ojos. Hannah exhaló. Tomó agua entre sus manos y se lavó la cara.

No más. Pensar en ello, en lo que no debió hacer, no importaba ya. Había sucedido y jamás se repetiría. Era tiempo de olvidarlo. No volvería a verlo.

Se repitió la línea de pensamientos una y otra vez. Luego de algunos minutos logró calmarse. La puerta se abrió, Shopi la saludó.

—Hannah. Linda, no te había visto desde la mañana. Parece ser que los rumores son ciertos.

—¿Rumores? —fingió no entender volviéndose hacia la otra.

—Dicen que has llegado con un humor bastante desagradable.

—Tal vez sean ciertos.—respondió antes de salir.

Shopi chasqueó la lengua.

Volvió a su sitio, Mark se encontraba en su propio escritorio frente al computador.

—¿Me dirás?

Hannah lo ignoró. Concentrarse en su trabajo, eso mantendría ocupada su mente.

.

.

.

_Dos días después…_

Era por la mañana cuando sonó el timbre y a Hannah casi le da un mini infarto. Todavía se encontraba alterada por los pasados hechos, había dormido poco gracias a su maldito subconsciente que desvergonzadamente, se encargó de hacerle una secuela a los recuerdos que involucraban al rubio. Se acomodó el cabello y abrió la puerta lentamente. Shopi le extendió un enorme folder.

—Buenos días a ti también. —dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

—Me gustaría haberlo dicho pero no parece como si lo fuera para ti. ¿Mala mañana?

—¿Qué es? —preguntó pasando de ella—¿Listas de…?

—Es la fotocopia del proyecto más reciente—explicó—. El señor Bennett quiere saber tu opinión al respecto. Es una novela negra; Personalmente creo que es demasiado pretenciosa.

—Le echaré un vistazo más tarde. —prometió tomando el folder. Le importaba un bledo lo que ella opinara, sólo deseaba descansar un rato.

La otra hizo una expresión extrañada y con el ceño fruncido se animó a decir:

—Luces perturbada… ¿qué te ocurre?

Hannah se sorprendió a penas un poco. Diablos, olvidó fingir su estado.

—No es nada.

Shopi la miró preocupada.

—¿Estás segura? Me angustia verte a sí.

—Estoy bien—reiteró fingiendo una sonrisa—. He estado trabajando hasta tarde y tengo muchos pendientes en la oficina. Será esa la razón.

A la otra mujer no le pareció convincente la historia y sin detenerse a pensarlo se lanzó a cuestionarla.

—Me parece haberte visto marchar en horarios decentes… ¿por qué me mientes? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

Hannah sintió el malhumor apoderarse velozmente de ella ante la insistencia de la mujer. Especialmente por el hecho de que dudara de sus mentiras y aún más que supiera que lo eran. Pensó un momento en lo que le respondería, porque tenía que decirle algo para hacerle cerrar la boca. Pero pronto aquella pizca de cortesía se vino abajo, aplastada por la resolución de terminar tan indeseable y por demás problemática charla.

—Shopi. Te agradezco me trajeras los documentos, hasta pronto. —y cerró la puerta sin agregar más, dejándola perpleja y casi sin nariz.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

Tocaban a la puerta insistentemente. Al principio, presa de un sueño pesado, no llegó a escuchar las primeras secuencias de golpecitos. Ahora Morfeo se alejaba, obligado a hacerlo al incrementar el volumen y disminuir los intervalos. Abrió un ojo enfocando la entrada. ¿Quién a esas endemoniadas horas de la _madrugada _–aunque bien pasaban de las 11- le querría ver? Había trabajado hasta pasadas las 4, estaba agotado y el siguiente turno comenzaba a las nueve. A Larry le parecía que aquello era producto de algún desalmado o bien la casera que intentaba derrumbarle la puerta para cobrar la renta. Fuera cual fuera a él le parecían acciones llenas de maldad. ¿Es que no entendían que el pobre hombre se hallaba falto de energías? ¿Qué apenas podía levantar la cabeza de la almohada y fuera de eso mover cualquier otra extremidad representaba una proeza heroica? Tristemente para él: así era. Esa persona –quien fuera- no tenía forma de saberlo. A final de cuentas, Larry el bartender de Blue Moon resolvió, en medio de un bostezo, informarle a su visitante que debajo de la horrible maceta con la planta media muerta guardaba una llave de repuesto. O eso creyó informar pues lo dicho había sido en realidad algo como:

—¡La maceta está en la llave!

Ni bien había terminado de decir aquello cuando escuchó una risa. Una no cualquiera.

Apretó los ojos incorporándose. El sueño se le había ido. Oyó la cerradura ceder y ya sentado en el borde de la cama, vistiendo un bóxer viejo y calcetines, aguardó. La poca luz que inundó el cuarto le cegó momentáneamente.

—Ciérrala, ciérrala. —le dijo cubriéndose la cara. El segundo le obedeció de inmediato empujando con el pie la puerta. Hubo un silbido de sorpresa y luego, en medio de la penumbra, le saludó.

—Buenos días.

—Ahg, ¿qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —masculló poniéndose de pie. Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó otra vez.

—Hmpf, con ese carácter no debes tener muchos amigos.

—Y lo agradezco—contestó caminando hacia la cocineta—¿Algo de café?

—No, gracias.

—¿Entonces? —Larry puso la cafetera—¿A qué debo su presencia _su_ _alteza_?

—Noto que estás encantado de ser mi anfitrión, ¿tan mala mañana te doy?

—Qué perspicaz—comentó sarcástico—¿Quieres moverte de ahí? No es una novela de misterio… ¿por qué no llevas puesto el uniforme?

Avanzó hacia él y con tono aburrido respondió.

—Salí temprano hoy… mi profesor se cayó de las escaleras y se torció el tobillo—tomó asiento a la mesita de la cocina—… Larry este lugar es un desastre, ¿siempre está así de mal?

—Sólo los jueves por la mañana—se sentó en frente del rubio—. Creí verte hace poco… debió ser mi imaginación.

Alois sonrió malicioso.

—¿Ayer?

—… vaya mierda. Sí eras tú.

—Actúas como si estuviese molesto conmigo. ¿Lo estás? —la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció—No me gustaría que las cosas se volvieran tensas entre ambos.

El hombre guardó silencio un momento. Era inusual tener al chico en su departamento. Por lo general se encontraban en un viejo parque a unas cuantas cuadras. Él se quejaba del trabajo en el bar mientras Alois lo escuchaba e interrumpía entre tanto y tanto. El de ojos azules no acostumbraba a contarle nada que no fuera sobre el colegio o alguna que otra clienta que no paraba de hablarle sobre un mejor estilo de vida mientras -la hipócrita- le abría las piernas. Era agradable hablar con él, se entendían pese a la diferencia de edades y aun cuando no supiera nada más allá de esas charlas, lo consideraba un amigo. El único conocimiento que tenía sobre el chico era que: vivía con un pariente y que, al parecer, tenía apenas un año dedicándose a, digamos, prostituirse… cosa que se le daba terriblemente bien.

Ahora el problema era que el cabrón le había puesto las manos encima a alguien que, desde algunos meses, él tenía en la mira.

—¿Y?, ¿quién era? —preguntó fingiéndose desinteresado.

—¿Quién era quién?

Larry lo miró. Alois le sonreía de nueva cuenta, de esa forma burlona, porque no lo engañaba. El rubio era un lobo igual que él, sólo que con más maña. Maña que sabía cómo ocultar tras ese aspecto de niño inexperto que el mundo atribuye a la gente joven, ignorando que los tiempos han cambiado y la niñez ya no es sinónimo de pureza. Y mientras se enfrascaba en esos pensamientos, el más joven abría la mochila que llevaba consigo.

—… De modo que tenía razón—murmuró satisfecho y del interior extrajo un bolso de dama. Larry enarcó una ceja, confundido—. La mujer con la que me viste, ¿la conoces?

Recordó a Hannah e intentó borrar la imagen de su cabeza. No podía ser cierto. En aquel momento quiso creer que sus ojos le mentían, que no era la mujer que conocía. Larry centró su atención en el bolso. No pensaría más en ello.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Lo robaste?

Alois endureció su expresión e inmediatamente sacó del interior una identificación.

—La conoces, ¿verdad?

El estómago se le revolvió. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. La escena del auto se reprodujo.

—… No estarás hablando en serio.

—No sé lo que imagines, pero, ¿la conoces?

Dudó en responder. Creer que ella estuviese involucrada con un menor… Especialmente con _él. _Larry observó la ID aburrido. Luego miró al chico. El pensamiento que la relacionaba de forma indecorosa con el rubio lo abordó otra vez. _Involucrada. _No, no podía hacerse a la idea de que así fuera. Además de que le gustaba y Alois, pese a su edad, sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Cuando estuvo por responderle con una negativa, el menor pareció leer sus intenciones y se adelantó a decir:

—No mientas, sé que es así. Ella misma me lo dijo. Sólo quiero corroborarlo.

Maldita juventud…

Suspiró y tomó la credencial. Hannah se veía igual que siempre. Con esa expresión melancólica y aire indiferente. Tan bonita y delicada.

—Sí. La conozco, ¿contento?—se frotó la frente con la mirada fija en la pequeña fotografía— No pensé que ella fuera de ese tipo. Parecía estar más interesada en los… _legales_.

El rubio sonrió.

—¿Te hace gracia?

—Un poco, sí—pausó un momento al tiempo en que tomaba de vuelta la tarjeta. —… me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

—¿Un favor, dices? —el hombre lo miró escéptico.

—Verás, ella seguramente debe estar reprochándose varias cosas, especialmente _esta_—aseguró señalando el bolso—. Vamos, no me mires así. Ella misma lo olvidó antes de abandonarme en un páramo desolado. Y pensar que la hice sentir tan bien… qué malagradecida.

—Espera un segundo, ahora estoy confundido. ¿Es o no una de tus clientas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—pausó un instante y añadió—. Hmm, no me digas que… ¿te gusta?

No respondió, en su lugar formuló la pregunta que desde un rato atrás estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—… ¿Qué le hiciste?

Los ojos azules de Alois se clavaron en los marrones del mayor no más de un par de segundos para, seguidamente, pasear la vista por los alrededores y reparar en la pequeña foto de la identificación. Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a enfocar al sujeto.

—Ya sabes… Nada especial.

_¿Nada especial? _Eso no entraba ni remotamente en el vocabulario del chico. Aquello le dio más mala espina que antes e instantes más tarde alcanzó el Jack Daniels que yacía sobre la mesa. Se sirvió un trago. Le dio apenas un sorbo y luego se frotó la frente, analizando una y otra vez lo que hasta ahora se había conversado… que era casi nada.

—Tiene una voz muy sensual… debiste verla asintiendo a cada cosa que le decía. Pienso que es algo masoquista, es tan sumisa, sabes.

A Larry la mandíbula se le trabó. El olor a café impregnó el lugar. Las preguntas atiborraron su cabeza. ¿Sería prudente preguntar detalles si es que acaso todo lo que decía era cierto? Y de ser así, ¿hasta cierto punto que era verdad y qué no? ¿Debería cuestionarle hasta quedar satisfecho u obligarle a contarle todo sin omitir absolutamente nada? Pero Larry no dijo nada. Pues en el fondo, sabía que de ningún modo Alois habría podido robar el bolso. Más el de ella, menos que lo hurtara por necesidad o diversión. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero tristemente había sucedido algo. Y no veía motivos para que el rubio le mintiera.

—¿No dices nada? —Alois suspiró ligeramente irritado—Has salido con mujeres que me frecuentan, no hagas un drama por esta.

—No hago dramas… Y no lo entiendo. —expresó saliendo de su mutismo mientras acercaba nuevamente el vaso a sus labios.

El adolescente lo miró con atención. Pasados unos segundos Larry retomó la palabra.

—No puedo decir que mientes, pero tampoco que me estés diciendo la verdad—Trancy estuvo por refutar cuando este primero agregó—… al menos no toda.

El menor abrió la boca dispuesto a darle largas pero los ojos decididos del Bartender le obligaron a pensárselo mejor. Cierto era que había llegado a _algo _con Hannah y que ella lo había disfrutado, sin lugar a dudas. Así que mentiras hasta el momento no había dicho. La mujer no era su clienta… no aun, pero ya lo sería. Omitir esa parte entre tanto le parecía sensato. Estaba determinado a que la de piel canela le reembolsara con creces lo que esa tarde había perdido. Además, le producía cierta curiosidad saber lo que se ocultaba tras esa desagradable mirada prepotente y poco expresiva.

—Cree lo que quieras creer, pero hazme este favor—cuando vio venir la negativa del hombre se apresuró a añadir—. Más bien, hazle a ella este favor.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

_Una hora más tarde…_

Era un milagro. El auto estaba en una sola pieza. Alois sonrió aliviado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué dejó su auto? Y, ¿por qué tienes sus cosas?

—Prometiste no preguntar.

—Dijiste que me contarías lo que ocurrió apenas llegáramos.

—Y tú que no me preguntarías. Como has roto tu promesa no veo por qué no, romper la mía—Larry lo miró con reproche y este segundo sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Así que, ¿puedes llevárselo? Seguro te lo agradecerá y quién sabe, quizás hasta te la…

—Para con eso. —y le arrebató las llaves.

No entendía nada. Nada. ¿Qué había sucedido? Se quedó un momento mirando el auto. Apretó las llaves. Volvió la vista al rubio. Larry resopló.

—Al menos dime una cosa.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Cómo la conociste?

—Ella vino a mí. —respondió encaminándose al Sedan.

Larry silbó, como una forma de exteriorizar lo que las palabras no podían. Alois se guardó un último comentario, enlazado con aquella línea. Pero dados todos los planes que tenía para con la mujer, prefirió no decir nada. Si el bartender lo había tomado, como sea que lo hubiera hecho, no importaba ya.

—¿Puedes dejarme en la estación del metro? Tengo un asunto que tratar.

El mayor quitó la alarma y los seguros.

—¿Tienes la dirección? —dijo desganado. El rubio le dio una credencial. La del empleo. Allí venía el domicilio.

Subieron al auto. Larry encendió la radio. Puso el auto en marcha e intentando sonar desinteresado preguntó:

—¿A quién verás hoy?

Alois, con la atención centrada en el móvil, contestó.

—Paula…

—¿Es nueva?

—… mmm, sí, algo como eso—terminó de enviar el mensaje y se guardó el teléfono entre la chaqueta—. Es bonita pero muy estúpida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó dando vuelta a la izquierda.

—Bueno, ¿será por los pechos enormes? No. Tal vez sea la edad. Apenas tiene veinte… aunque eso nada influye en la madurez emocional—rió al escucharse decirlo—¡Sí, lo sabré yo!

—¿Y por eso ella es estúpida?

—Hmm, —asintió con un gesto desdeñoso— me resulta tan desagradable.

—Wow, wow, espera ahí. ¿Es que ella…? ¿Aún guarda inocencia? —Larry lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio como éste volteaba hacia la ventanilla—¡Oh, pobre envidioso!—sonrió mofándose—Debe ser difícil encontrarse con alguien que tiene lo que uno siempre deseó mantener por más tiempo.

—Cierra la boca, perdedor. Me agradabas más esta mañana cuando lloriqueabas por esa zorra. —escupió irritado.

—¡No lloré por nadie! —objetó propinándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—Hannah es atractiva eso es todo. Sólo lamenté la perdida de una mujer de esas medidas.

—¿Perdida?

—… que le gusten los mocosos como tú. Eso es un caso perdido para mí—chasqueó la lengua y lo miró de reojo—… ¿qué puedes ofrecerles tú que un hombre de verdad no tenga?

Alois lo pensó un momento. Sus ojos destellaron con cierta malicia al hallar la respuesta. Volteó a verlo.

—Un crimen perfecto—se llevó el índice sobre los labios— Es adrenalina. Romper las reglas en las narices de todos. Escupir sobre la sociedad. ¿No te encantaría tirarte a una chica de instituto? ¿No te gustaría arrancarle el uniforme? —soltó una risita— Es un maldito cliché que excita... Es por mi edad. Con seguridad que lo es.

Larry parpadeó varias veces seguidas procesando la información.

—Eso es tan enfermo…—dijo al fin esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Alois se echó a reír.

_Horas después…_

Escuchó a alguien tocar y se aproximó con andar flojo. Seguramente sería Shopi de nuevo. Atrapó la manija sin ánimos de abrir. No quería verla. No deseaba ver a nadie. Le había resultado imposible tomar una siesta sin que la culpa la atormentara. _Maldita moral hipócrita. _

Inspiró hondo y giró la manija. Más papeles, más libros basura que venderle al público, le daba igual.

—¿Olvidaste decirme al…?

Quedó paralizada. Larry le extendió las llaves.

—Lo dejé estacionado en frente—Anafeloz dio un paso hacia atrás—. Sigue en una pieza… y… bueno, los vegetales en la cajuela no están tan mal. ¿Fuiste de compras ese día? —sacudió la cabeza— Olvídalo, no es de mi incumbencia. Así que, toma tus llaves. Nos vemos un día que, ya sabes, decidas darte una vuelta por _Blue Moon_.

Intentó decir algo. Fue incapaz. Entonces asió las llaves; las manos le temblaban. Él dio la vuelta. Ella lo miraba alejarse. Tenía que estar soñando, tenía que ser un mal sueño.

—Casi lo olvido—Larry se detuvo y volteó a verla—. Me dijo que te lo devolvería en un par de días.

A Hannah se le desmoronó el mundo. Ni siquiera preguntó sobre qué hablaba, ella sabía bien.

_El bolso…_

Después de eso Larry se marchó.

Esa noche Hannah no durmió ni un poco. El techo sobre ella, el sonido de la calle, su respiración pausada… se incorporó. Salió de la cama y fue hasta la cocina. En medio de la oscuridad esbozó media sonrisa. Seguía austera, su cocina continuaba poco hogareña. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se sentó. Allí, sobre la mesa, estaban las llaves. Las contempló un momento. Mañana lo resolvería todo.

—Mañana…

Y Hannah se preguntó una última vez la razón por la que subió a ese chico a su auto.

_Fue para ayudarlo_… porque ella era una buena persona y las nobles –como lo era ella-, ayudaban a quienes lo necesitaban.

Mientras se mentalizaba con ello, una pregunta la asaltó.

_¿Por qué no opuso más resistencia?_

Hannah agachó la cabeza. Sintió marearse y se echó a reír suavemente.

—… porque se sintió… bien…

Sonrió tristemente.

Sí, mañana terminaría con toda esa locura.

(…)

Resopló agotado cerrando el libro de algebra y moviendo el lápiz de lado a lado, se llevó el extremo en donde yacía la goma a los labios. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Alois hizo una expresión aburrida y dejó caer el lápiz sobre el escritorio. Tenía cuatro horas de buen sueño por delante, los deberes hechos y una cómoda cama que lo llamaba con dulzura. Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba. ¿Su malnacido tío? No, no era algo relacionado con ese anciano. Gruñó. Tenía esa molesta sensación de haber olvidado algo. Ah, ¿pero qué? En aquel momento nada llegaba a su cabeza que pudiera ser. Bostezó cansado dirigiéndose a la litera. Fuese lo que fuese tal vez podría esperar hasta el amanecer. Pero recién se había cubierto con el edredón; abrió los ojos_. Oh, por supuesto_, casi lo olvidaba. Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a su pequeño escritorio. Abrió el cajoncito del lado derecho y de entre las múltiples cosas en él, sacó una cajita de té. La abrió.

—Con un par bastará…

Sacó dos _Trojan _y los metió en uno de los compartimientos de la mochila. Sonrió malicioso. Tenía la impresión de que los necesitaría. Quien sabe, tal vez Paula querría jugar a ser una niña mala o quizás…

Quizás alguien se decidiera a recuperar _algo. _

Uno nunca sabe.

_Y entonces…_

Eran las tres de la tarde. Había pedido el resto del día; argumentando no sentirse bien y el señor Bennett le permitió retirarse.

Aunque estaba decidida a ponerle punto final a su calvario, aun así, debía estar loca. Lo estaba. La garganta se le cerró. Bebió del agua embotellada que llevaba consigo. No hubo mejoría. Su corazón acelerado iba a romperle los tímpanos por tan ensordecedor sonido. Finalmente el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó. Hannah palideció. Pensó en encender el auto y huir lejos. No lo hizo. Clavó sus dedos en el volante sin lograr mover un sólo musculo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso había perdido la cordura? Sus pómulos enrojecieron produciéndole escozor. Cielos, de pronto tenía tanto calor. Respiró profundo un par de veces. Hannah apretó los ojos intentando encontrar una excusa que ella misma pudiera creerse. Abrió los ojos de inmediato. ¿Excusa? No, no, no era eso. Simplemente quería recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Mero capricho. Nada más. Por supuesto, porque ella era una mujer adulta.

—Hey, ¿esperas a alguien?

Casi gritó de la sorpresa. Hannah sintió claramente como si un abismo se situara en su estómago. Creyó que iba a morir. Con toda la calma que logró fingir, miró hacia la ventanilla. Los claros ojos, el cabello rubio, la jovialidad… un enorme calambre hormigueó en su estómago.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—alcanzó a pronunciar sabiendo que no era la indicada para formular aquella pregunta.

Él sonrió descaradamente; De forma burlona.

—Vi tu auto—terminó de inclinarse y colocó ambos brazos en el marco—. Lo reconocí y pensé en saludarte.

_Mocoso infeliz, bastardo_. Hannah le lanzó una mirada que terminó desquebrajándose en instantes. Ella no podía, y él lo sabía.

—Escucha, yo-

—No eres mi tipo. —declaró repentinamente dejando a Hannah parcialmente fuera de lugar.

Curvó los labios y Hannah creyó que jamás en su vida había visto una expresión tan seductoramente perversa y cruel. Tragó saliva. Incluso con aquel comentario, tan irreverente (porque no conocía a ningún hombre que dijera semejante cosa), Hannah no lograba pensar en nada. Tenía ese par de ojos mirándola de esa forma.

—Pero yo sí soy el tuyo, ¿no es verdad?

Y una bofetada imaginaria se estrelló en su rostro. Jadeó sin poder controlarlo, reaccionando de forma incrédula ante tal afirmación.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres un niño! ¡Un pre-adolescente! ¡¿Cómo podría yo interesarme en ti?! —vociferó rehuyéndole la mirada. Alois enarcó las cejas adquiriendo una expresión de indiferencia.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué estabas esperándome?

Enmudeció. Y la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro más joven retornó.

—… ¿Vas a dejarme subir?

—S-sólo vine a hablar contigo. Seré muy breve así que-

—No es verdad.

Hannah lo miró. No estaba segura de negar esa afirmación, ni siquiera para ella misma.

—Sólo vine a hablar contigo—esta vez, las palabras salieron con más fluidez, sin tropiezos— con respecto a lo que sucedió. No quiero que esto se llegue a saber. También agradecería que me devolvieses mi bolso. No me importa si tomaste todo el efectivo. Sólo devuélvemelo.

—Hablar conmigo y recuperar tu bolso. De modo que le das más importancia a la charla con este servidor que a todas tus credenciales. Interesante—Alois hizo una pausa. Se irguió echando la cabeza para atrás revirando los ojos casi con hastío y luego volvió acomodarse—. Dejémonos de juegos. Sólo dilo ya. Es molesto.

Hannah a penas y lo miró.

—Di que quieres _hacerlo_. Ambos lo sabemos. Con suerte y te rebaje la tarifa.

El rubor estalló con violencia en su rostro.

—¡Pero que impertinente! Hablarle de ese modo a una mujer como yo.

Hubo una risita nasal y luego esa implacable mirada. Apartó la vista. No podía hacerle frente, era tan patética.

—Sólo eres una zorra. Te mojaste así de rápido esa vez y, ¿te das el lujo de fingir decencia?

Ella continuó con la vista clavada en el volante sintiendo arder su cara. Alois soltó una risa que golpeó el ego de la mujer.

—Dime, Hannah—esa maldita forma de pronunciar su nombre—, ¿me tienes miedo?

Hannah volteó a verlo de inmediato. No, ella no…

Los largos dedos del adolescente repasaron la orilla del cristal.

—¿Te… asusta la idea?

Alois la miró, retándola a hacerlo. Invitándola a jugar algo que, con toda seguridad, Hannah sabía que sería el fin de su vida como la conocía. Se miraron unos segundos más. Hannah se sintió subestimada. Aquellos ojos le susurraban _cobarde. _La humillaban. Mordió su labio. _No_. Si ella lo hacía. Si quitaba el seguro de la puerta habría cruzado la línea. No caería en el juego de un niño. Ella era una mujer adulta. El rubio amplió la sonrisa, como si pudiese saber lo que ella pensaba.

_¡Bastardo!_

Ningún chiquillo jugaba con ella. Bajó la vista, su índice rozó un pequeño interruptor. _Click_. Y el seguro de las puertas se desactivaría. Su respiración comenzó a regularizarse. Tan sólo lo dejaría subir para evitar malos entendidos. No estaba haciendo nada malo de todos modos. Ella no cometía los mismos errores dos veces. Era la adulta. Hablaría con él y obtendría su bolso. Nada más que eso.

El sonido al ser abierta la puerta, al cerrarla. Alois la miró en silencio. Hannah puso el auto en marcha.

El trayecto desde allí hasta su departamento se redujo a no más de un par de pestañeos. Para cuando comenzó a sentir el peso de la realidad ya se hallaba oprimiendo el botón de su piso en el ascensor. Sintió como una gota de frío sudor se deslizaba por el costado izquierdo se rostro y por el rabillo del ojo observó con brevedad al adolescente. Alois, fuera de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado, tenía una expresión que le heló los sentidos. Parecía distante, casi indiferente de tenerla a lado y al mismo tiempo, fastidiado por el simple hecho de estar allí. Como si se viera obligado a estarlo. Peor aún, como si ella lo estuviese arrastrando. Todo eso la hizo desear desaparecer y el nerviosismo se situó en su estómago que no tardó en pasarle cuenta de ello, tensándose hasta el punto de dolerle como si un enorme puño le golpeara las entrañas. Y mientras esto la atormentaba las puertas del elevador se abrieron exponiendo el destino que en aquel momento a Hannah, lejos de parecerle el pasillo de su piso, se le asemejó a la zona del miedo.

Aún estaba a tiempo de retractarse de no hacer nada, porque ella no planeaba hacer nada con él, excepto hablar y pedirle que le devolviera el bolso. Pero podía hacer eso: _nada. _Podía no hacer nada, retractarse de hablar con él o pedirle de vuelta el bolso. En su lugar podría, cobardemente salir del ascensor antes que él y antes de eso, marcar el botón de la planta baja enviándolo de regreso. Total, no sabía en qué departamento se hospedaba e igual si preguntaba por ella en recepción alegando que había encontrado algunas pertenecías suyas, el gerente únicamente le pediría que las dejara allí y sin más, la cosa terminaría así. Al fin y al cabo, sólo eran tarjetas y efectivo, nada le costaba tramitar todos esos trastos. Pero no, Hannah no resolvió eso. Parte del poco orgullo que le quedaba le impedía hacer semejante cosa y la lógica moral que la regía en aquellas horas le decía muy razonablemente que ella, de ningún modo, haría algo impropio con él. Ella sólo le pediría el maldito bolso y le dejaría las cosas bien claras. No harían nada, no haría nada con él que no fuera lo que ella le había dicho rato atrás. Estaba resuelta.

Y con paso firme caminó fuera hacia el largo pasillo.

—Es por aquí. —le indicó sintiendo la seguridad nacer en su interior. ¡Qué bien se sentía volver a ser ella, una mujer sin dudas ni crisis existenciales!

Pero poco le duró aquella faceta puesto que, cuando deslizó la llave en la cerradura y el sonido del seguro siendo retirado anunció ruidosamente que ya sólo bastaba una vuelta más para que se abriera la puerta, Hannah escuchó aquel tono que ya antes le crispaba los nervios, ser usado en una aparentemente inocente frase.

—¿Tienes vecinos?

Para cualquier persona normal en una situación normal cualquiera, esa pregunta no significaba nada. Más bien, no tenía algún sentido oculto o trasfondo malicioso. Pero ella no estaba en una situación normal con una persona cualquiera y nadie tenía que decirle lo que aquel estúpido, simple cuestionamiento implicaba. Y es que esa pregunta sólo era el preludio de dos posibles continuaciones que tenían el mismo fin. Informarse si es que podía hacer ruido o no. Esa clase de _ruido. _Hannah tuvo la impresión de que las piernas le fallarían de nuevo si Alois decidía acercarse para repetir la pregunta con la excusa de hacerse escuchar mejor.

Aun así, Hannah terminó de abrir la puerta y se repitió una última vez que sólo hablaría con él, porque ella era una mujer adulta, con una moral indiscutible, que aquello sólo había sido un imperdonable desliz, producto de una vergonzosa crisis. Se hizo a un lado y con semblante inexpresivo le indicó entrar.

—No está mal. —dijo apenas cruzó el umbral.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Alois caminaba mirando todo detalladamente. No sonreía ya, tenía una expresión diferente. Dio una vuelta sobre sí y encaró a la mujer al tiempo en que deslizaba la mochila al suelo. Curvó los labios formando una sugestiva sonrisa, esa misma que le dio antes y la orillaba a creer que podía leer su mente. Vio sus intenciones.

"_No_."

Él se las mostró. Hannah logró romper el contacto visual casi hipnótico, excusándose con servirle algo de beber y huyó a refugiarse a la cocina. Allí prácticamente se abofeteó. Se tambaleó hasta el lavabo y atrapando la orilla, exhaló profunda y silenciosamente. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Apretó los ojos sintiéndose despreciable. Si tan sólo hubiese querido hablarle, no lo habría llevado a su apartamento. No había la necesidad. Sólo había intentado engañarse y por un breve instante se lo creyó, tan sólo para mitigar la culpa y reunir el coraje necesario para sumergirse en el fango.

—¿Qué haces?

Aquella voz, que ahora fingía matices inocentes acarició sus oídos. Lo vio rápido por encima del hombro, asustada, nerviosa, sintiéndose culpable al hacerlo. Lento, se irguió y tomó la tetera con sus manos temblorosas.

—Té… ¿quieres té?

Él le devolvió una sonrisa y recargado su cuerpo en el marco de la entrada le respondió con otra pregunta.

—No sé~. ¿Eso _quieres _tú?

Hannah lo miró.

"_¿Qué… quiero?"_

Las manos cesaron aquel movimiento involuntario. Anafeloz dejó la tetera sobre la barra para seguidamente dirigirse a él con voz lánguida.

—Acompáñame un momento. Quiero mostrarte algo.

_Minutos más tarde._

Lo arrojó contra la cama para seguidamente quitarse aprisa el molesto saco y las zapatillas. Todo le estorbaba pero quitárselo allí de pie, le parecía tiempo desperdiciado además de parecerle poco atractivo. Era mucho mejor cuando alguien más le despojaba de las prendas. Sin perder un segundo más subió al lecho. Se montó sobre él y Alois le atrapó del cuello, acariciándola con los pulgares. Él tenía esos ojos tan grandes y perfectos, llenos de mil matices. Le gustaban demasiado. Hannah exhaló, casi a modo de jadeo. _Le gustaba demasiado._ El modo en que le hablaba, en como la trataba, la forma de pronunciar su nombre, la expresión en su rostro. Hannah sintió la oleada de calor hacerle arder la piel. Las manos de Alois la liberaron. Ella se echó para atrás y de un solo movimiento se quitó la blusa. Lo vio sonreír, divertido, y luego le fue retirado el sostén. La piel desnuda quedó expuesta. Desvió la vista. Él dejó salir una risita. No sabía si era vergüenza o nervios. O un poco de ambas. Pero se sentía torpe. Aun llevaba puesta la falda encima, Alois por el contrario tenía el uniforme entero.

—No es justo… quítatelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te excita hacerlo con un estudiante?

Ni bien había formulado algo que refutar ante tan brillante sarcasmo cuando sintió cosquillear todo en ella. Gimió en respuesta atrapando al rubio de los cabellos. Se retorció, las piernas le temblaban. La lengua, la saliva tibia en sus senos. Aquellas manos jugueteando bajo su falda. Lo soltó para atrapar su rostro, sumergido entre sus pechos. Se relamió los labios. Alois apenas se hallaba ruborizado. Le sonrió. Hannah se mordió con sensualidad el labio inferior. Le dio un tirón y atrapó su boca. Por un instante pensó que recibiría una negativa. No la hubo. Ni siquiera algo de resistencia. Lo derrumbó en la cama una vez sintió sus manos atraparle la cintura. Exploró su boca, él la suya. La respiración acelerada dificultaba mantener el contacto pleno. Alois la mordió, suave. Hannah se separó un segundo y le besó de vuelta, deslizando las manos a la hebilla del cinturón. Él se las atrapó.

—No—le susurró contra los labios—. Espera un poco más.

La piel se le erizó. Generalmente no le gustaban los juegos previos, a ella no la encendían… hasta ahora. Se besaron de nuevo. Alois rodeó la cintura y poco después devolvió sus manos bajo la falda. Hannah rompió el beso ante los inevitables jadeos que escapaban de su boca. Esas manos, moviéndose con maestría le provocaban tanto placer que de dejarlo continuar ella acabaría en cuestión de minutos. Atrapó sus manos y él la miró brevemente extrañado. Fue cosa de segundos antes de que finalmente desabrochara aquel molesto cinturón. Alois se rió quedamente.

—Creí haberte dicho que esperaras.

Ella bajó la cremallera.

—No sólo eres tú quien quiere jugar un rato.

Los ojos más claros se abrieron con sorpresa para seguidamente entrecerrarse en medio de un gemido. Hannah lo lamía y se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos de la mujer. Jadeante alcanzó a pronunciar unas palabras que ella ignoró en medio del placer. Hannah liberó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su entrepierna. Podía sentir sus bragas por completo empapadas y la palpitante sensación en su sexo que añoraba ser manipulado.

—Ahí… lo haces bien… ahh… se siente… ahg…

La voz del rubio tan sensual, acarició sus sentidos, entregándole una sofocante sensación que ardió en todo su cuerpo. Finalmente Hannah se apartó en busca del cuello de Alois. Repartió besos, lamió una de sus orejas y mordió con suavidad el lóbulo. Él estrujó uno de los pechos, arrancándole una débil queja. Hannah comenzaba a parecerle interesante.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a hacer que termine?

Ella se retorció al sentir los dedos hundirse en la blanda piel.

—Q-quiero que lo hagas adentro. —susurró acariciando la erección.

—Eres una puta, ¿lo sabías Hannah? —se relamió los labios—Y yo que traje un _par_.

De nuevo, allí estaba esa Deja vu. Esa voz, esa forma de pronunciar su nombre. Esas jodidas expresiones. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chiquillo fuese capaz de perturbarla a tal grado? ¿Cómo?... mordió su labio. _Preguntas inútiles_. Hannah gimió, lasciva, posicionando la punta en su entrada. _¡Mmm~!_ De la forma que fuese, ya no importaba. Exhaló profundo e introduciendo la palpitante y caliente virilidad del rubio dentro de ella, jadeó arrojando la razón a un lado. Una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Lo tenía adentro finalmente. Se movió con suavidad y sintió que su interior se derretía. Jadeó más fuerte arqueando la espalda. Demonios, ¡se sentía tan bien! Estaba tan mojada, tan excitada y la expresión que le regalaba Alois la encendía más. Hannah gimió mientras movía las caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Alois las atrapó, obligándola a seguirle el ritmo. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras el rubio la llamaba. Su voz le producía escalofríos y hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, potencializando su sensibilidad y sentidos. El placer. Nada importaba más que eso. Nada, ni la alarmante cita que se repetía en su cabeza de manera morbosa.

Estaba teniendo sexo con un menor de edad.

—¿Te gusta?

—M-me gusta… Mmmm~, me gu-gustaaaahhh…

—Mmh…Di mi nombre.

—Alois, A-Alois…

La succión en sus pezones. Las manos clavándose en su piel dejando suaves marcas. Él entrando y saliendo, golpeando sus paredes y enloqueciendo sus sentidos. Hannah gritó, gimió y volvió a gritar las veces que fuera necesario, presa del placentero momento y de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. La voz de Alois, tan sensual, tan ronca a ratos jugaba con sus sentidos. La embriagaba. Lo besó, enredando su lengua con la de él. Trancy la mordió. El sabor a hierro se mescló en ambas bocas. Sapidez metálico-acre. Se separó dejando un delicado hilo de saliva entre ambos. Alois la obligó a volver con un sutil tirón. Hannah ahogó un gemido. No estaba acostumbrada a besar en medio del ajetreo. Le resultaba complicado. Además, la había mordido. Sin embargo accedió a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Estás… uhg, muy apretada… relájate… ahh…

Hannah sonrió llena de satisfacción antes de ir por su boca. Enredó su lengua lascivamente. Su cuerpo ardía. _¿Apretada, eh?_ Eso era bueno, significaba que lo estaba gozando también. Alois cortó el beso e inmediatamente la derrumbó a la derecha. Le sujetó una pierna y la empujó hacia adelante. Hannah se ruborizó. Estaba tan expuesta, era tan vergonzo…

—¡Ahh!

Adentro otra vez. Las sensaciones se intensificaron. Hannah se retorció. Iba más profundo, más intenso. La imagen de aquel uniforme desaliñado, manchado de labial, le inyectó una generosa dosis de promiscuidad. Su mente se permitió formular un pensamiento mordaz; Un colegial haciéndola morder la almohada, el sueño de todo pedófilo. _Al carajo con eso_. Lo estaba disfrutando y cada poro de su cuerpo transpiraba satisfacción absoluta. Arqueó la espalda, degustando cada estocada. La palpitante sensación, la fricción. Anafeloz gimió de forma estridente. Alois estaba dando justo en ese punto bueno. Lo golpeaba.

Hannah se incorporó con rapidez, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sí, se sentía maravilloso, pero nada le producía más placer que estar encima. Lo echó hacia atrás, montándolo casi al instante. Comenzó con movimientos circulares, arrancándole varios suspiros. No tardó en aumentar la velocidad y el cambio brusco al vaivén: atrás-adelante, lo hizo jadear repetidas veces. Su rostro albergaba un rubor muy débil que desprendía un aire provocador, casi rayando en lo lascivo. Alois la miraba desde abajo, recargándose sobre sus codos. Maldición, se veía jodidamente apetitoso.

Las escenas del auto se manifestaron como flashes de cámara. La situación empezaba a tornarse confusa. Lo que sucedía en aquel momento, los recuerdos, la satisfacción que le nublaba el juicio, el semblante tan erótico en él, la adrenalina, todo lo que conformaba aquel coctel que iba en contra de sus principios y la sociedad misma, la orilló hacia el orgasmo. Hannah sintió una explosión, miles de chispas, electricidad, cientos de contracciones y en medio del torrente de placer: Alois.

Su cabello, ¿siempre había sido tan rubio? Él mismo parecía resplandecer. Sus ojos eran tan azules, tan llenos de vida. Y la miraban sólo a ella.

—Mierda…—masculló él con voz lastimosa. Iba a terminar. Se impulsó hacia adelante, sentándose. Gimió.

Hannah le atrapó los hombros. La sensación cálida invadió su interior. Tiritó, víctima del éxtasis. Alois jadeó hundiéndose entre el par de pechos. Ella lo liberó y con lentitud deslizó las manos en la dorada cabellera. Era tan sedosa. Se sentía increíblemente bien al tacto…

Pronto se sintió extremadamente agotada. Los parpados se le cerraban. Tenía tanto sueño. Creyó oír su nombre. No estaba segura, era como un sueño. De apoco se dejó caer a un lado y después todo se oscureció.

Ahh, finalmente. Ahora podía dormir. La cama se sentía tibia.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Por supuesto que la cama se siente genial! ¡Tienes a Alois llenándola! Entonces, ¿amor de madre? ¡Nada de eso!... coff, la euforia del momento después de poner ese glorioso punto final al capítulo. Quizás esperaban más acción, descuiden, habrá más. Por cierto, lamento mucho la demora. Tuve que esperar las dos semanas de vacaciones para poder terminar este capítulo y gracias a la inspiración que me ha abordado, comencé el tercero, que sin dudas será igual de largo o más; hay muchas cosas que plantear.

Espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

… ¡Lo terminé! ¡El jodido tercer capítulo! ¡Será mejor que les haya gustado! Son 24 páginas que me costaron tanto. Uuhh, sniff, soy tan feliz.


End file.
